Maybe This Time, Sasuke
by KrayzyKatt
Summary: Itachi believed that I could find my own happiness here. That I could finally rid myself of the hatred that had built up and dwelt within me for so long. So I came home. To start my life anew. With my best friend, my comrades...and her. The girl I was destined to be with from the very start. The one who'd help me find my happiness. Maybe this time, Sasuke, it'll be okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So here's the new story I'm working on. Just something to start me off. Reaching out to a new audience and hoping to make some new fans as well as provide something new to my veteran fans. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

She looked exactly how I expected her to look after not seeing her for several years. Same obnoxious pink hair that was near impossible to miss. Vibrant green eyes that could read so far into your soul that with a single glance, even the most sinful of secrets could be revealed.

And yet, past her looks, she was so unfamiliar.

Even as she approached me at the gates, with our former teacher and my best friend at her side, I didn't recognize her. She'd grown a lot more than I had anticipated in such a short amount of time. Then again, perhaps the three additional years I'd spent away from the village was longer than I thought.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome home," she whispered through her smile. Perfect white teeth flashing past her parted lips.

I didn't speak. Not that I didn't want to.

I was still coming to terms with the girl—

Scratch that. The _young woman_ in front of me. She was still shorter than I and after the loser had finally managed to hit puberty, he too stood well above her. But she'd grown. And it most definitely showed.

I recalled in my years before everything had happened, back when things weren't so undeniably fucked up. I could remember how much my former blonde haired, loud-mouthed fangirl would pick at Sakura. Pointing out her flat chest and things of that nature.

It had been true and being a teenage boy at the time, I had noticed.

But it wasn't like it mattered. I wasn't concerned with girls or simple school crushes. My days and nights had always been focused on the one thing that had kept me going all those years. Perhaps, if I had known then what I knew now, it could have potentially been different. _I_ could've been different.

However, I was a firm believer that things all happened for a reason.

Had I been so worried about girls and intimate relations of that nature, I never would have been able to kill my brother. Only to learn the miserable truth later. Only to realize that nothing worked as it was supposed to. To learn that my whole life was based on a lie that I never would've began to question.

And I never would've achieved the level of understanding I had now.

"Sasuke," my name sounding foreign as it fell from his lips. I had been so used to being called 'Teme' but I suppose some things change.

"Naruto," I answered back calmly, noticing how he too seemed to have grown. Hair still that full and annoying blonde had seemed to shorten a bit from when he was younger. He'd grown more muscled and had even grown at least another several inches or so.

But of all the things I noticed, the light remnants of sleepless nights lingered right beneath his eyes served to be the most shocking. It forced the lightest of frowns to my lips as I made the mental note to ask him later.

He didn't leave me room to dwell on his sleeping habits long as he extended his hand out to me. "Come on Teme, don't leave me hangin'," he tossed me that familiar grin, eyes flashing playfully. And though I might have brushed it off before, the twitch of my lips into a silent smirk as my hand met his felt like a better answer.

"Hn. Dobe."

He chuckled, giving my hand a firm squeeze before dropping it. Kakashi walked over, giving my shoulder a firm squeeze. I watched his eye crinkle in an expression I'd seen when he managed to smile. I nodded, knowing that he hadn't expected me to say much.

Once again, my attention was drawn to Sakura and the way she nervously tugged her bottom lip with her teeth as a blush danced over her cheeks.

She was struggling with something and though I had some notion, I wouldn't act first.

It would seem I was fortunate, not that I had planned on making any abrupt physically contact first. Catching me by surprise, she pressed her body into my own with her arms pulling at my neck. She whispered those welcoming words again.

A thought crossed through my mind briefly. About the words I'd spoken to her when I'd last seen her.

About how I had apologized and promised to see her as soon as I had returned from journey.

So as tears raced down her cheeks as she clung to me, I allowed my words to fuel my actions. Carefully, I curved my arm around her waist and nodded, "Ah. Thank you, Sakura." Using the bottom of her hand, she quickly brushed away her tears and gave me another smile.

That was the end of that.

As we traveled through the village, I couldn't help but notice that much like my former teammates, it too had undergone several changes. More buildings had been constructed, markets had been expanded and it seemed livelier from the time I was last here.

Our walk to the Hokage Mansion was long but the light conversation that had transpired between us over the course of our walk had helped pass the time. I learned several things about the village and its inhabitants as a result of the forthcoming changes soon to take place.

Kakashi still held the title of the Sixth Hokage, as he had before I'd left. Naruto had been married to the Hyuga girl for a while now. In addition to that, he was finally being prepped for his training to becoming the Seventh Hokage.

I planned on being in the village for a while so hopefully I'd been around to see it for myself.

Sakura, she'd been quite busy herself. The previous Hokage, Tsunade, had placed her as head of the Medical Corps in the village. She'd even been designated as an ambassador for such matters among other villages and was establishing her own program with the Yamanaka girl whom was reportedly in a relationship with the boy who'd served as my replacement in my absence.

Most of the others in the village had started new lives, new romances and jobs, things of that nature. Hell, even Nara had managed to settle down.

I wasn't sure who'd be next but it wasn't like it mattered. Life would go on, just like it always had.

Soon we came to rest in the office, us three standing side by side as Kakashi explained some things to me. Mentioning that my old home had been cleaned and maintained with the expectation of me returning to live there.

Of course I had planned on it. I could have easily found somewhere else but this was my family home. Like my father had before me, I would live here, establish myself and build up my family from scratch.

For now, however, I just wanted to suppress this gut wrenching feeling of anxiety picking at my insides. I didn't know what my reaction would be to returning to a place that harbored so many wonderful memories along with such painful ones.

Nonetheless, I nodded my understanding and proceeded to do what had to be done.

In our Genin days, I would have snapped at the two of them for following me around all day. Having preferred being alone, I didn't want them in such a place of privacy. But now, things had changed. We'd all changed. And as I tackled this newfound step in moving on with my life, I couldn't have picked two better people.

They allowed me to go first but not without reassuring me that they'd be behind me the whole time.

I treaded lightly, dropping my bag just outside the door as I slipped off my shoes. I turned to face them, nodding for them to join me. They'd both gone above and beyond to prove that I could trust them. And though I doubted I'd suffer some sort of emotional breakdown, I'd feel better having them inside.

They joined me quickly, following in my steps as if they were afraid any deviation of the slightest would tick me off.

But it wasn't likely.

I was far too distracted. Eyes lingering on the newly applied wallpapers and freshly polished floors. Each room seemed to strike up an old memory. As I glanced at the kitchen, I saw my family. Us eating together.

Familiar images of me talking incessantly about my day in the academy, Itachi listening with a smile, Mother setting the table adding comments every now and then and my father sitting proud.

I came upon their room first, remembering how I would often spend nights there when the sounds of storms became too much to bear. And though I know my father would often be annoyed with such behavior, deeming it unbecoming of an Uchiha. He would always go out of his way to make sure I wa comfortable and safe between them.

I missed them, the both of them.

Next up was my room.

It didn't elicit any major memories. I remember spending hours upon hours every night, studying jutsu and techniques that would impress my father and brother. Toys that were scattered about in my much younger years were soon replaced with various kunai and shuriken as I familiarized myself with them.

A smirk pulled at my lips when I noticed an almost hidden cut in the ceiling right above my bed.

I fondly recalled how after my mother forbid me to practice the shuriken jutsu outside with my brother because it was too _dangerous_ for a boy my age, in a fit, I'd gone and chucked one into the ceiling. I nearly chuckled when I remembered how nervous I was as I rushed and begged for Itachi to help me fill the hole.

And he had, not before chuckling and pointing out that I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Which was true but I was far too proud to admit such a foolish mistake to him of all people.

Stopping in front of his room brought back some ill feelings. Actually, I couldn't make heads or tails of most of them. Good mixed with the bad and vice versa. I thought about how he'd jab me in the forehead whenever he'd brush me off with that pathetic, _'Maybe next time, Sasuke.'_

How foolish of me to believe him.

Because at the time, I had been far too naïve to know that there wouldn't be a next time. He knew damn well there would never be a next time.

But after learning the truth about everything, much like in the days of my boyhood, I longed for a next time. Now more than ever all things considered. Knowing that everything was a lie and that my dear old brother whom had slain my family in cold blood and encouraged me to hate him for years, did so only to save my sorry ass.

How I longed for one last chance to speak with him, to have him explain why things had to be so fucked up.

Such fantasies weren't possible for people like me. People so far into sin, with bloodied and battered hands to show for it.

I missed him too. And though I knew I was here of my own accord, along with the fact that my friends had worked so hard to get me here. I knew I was back because of him. Because he believed that if I had any hope of finding happiness again, it would within the walls of this village.

I nodded at Naruto and Sakura who had remained silent during the entire time, not wanting to disturb me. I motioned for them to follow me outside as I slipped into the Uchiha burial grounds. I just had one last stop before I began to get settled in.

And though he wasn't here physically, I knew his presence was here. So as I touched the stone with the names of my parents etched into it, thinking of my brother as well, I forced the faintest of smiles onto my lips.

And it stayed there.

It remained even as I felt two hands squeeze my shoulders as the two other hands appeared on top of the stone with my own. No words were exchanged as our eyes slipped shut, each of us thinking something completely different and yet exactly the same.

So as I rose and felt those hands reappear on my shoulder, I couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home Sasuke."

Eyes softening, I patted the top of the stone one last time, hoping they'd hear my words as they rested peacefully.

"I'm finally home."

* * *

 **Anddd done. Boom. Finito! Just a simple first chapter intro thing. I'll put here so it doesn't take up the space dedicated to the summary. Basically, I'm writing my own version of the time in between Sasuke's return after the second time before the whole Boruto movie deal. My ideas and such on how things might have happened between him and Sakura. Not meant to be accurate, just thought it'd be fun to write. But anyways, hopefully you liked. Also, if you're a previous fan, I'll be focusing on shorter chapters to get faster updates. Win win right?But yeah. Leave a little review if you'd like. They make me happy! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving this train right along. If you weren't too sure about the last chapter, I have squeezed out a second to hopefully persuade you to keep reading. Lol. But seriously, hopefully you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Fuck. It was hot.

Unbearably, annoyingly, and unquestionably hot.

And if I hadn't been sure before, I was now. Dragging the back of my hand across my forehead, I scowled at how moist it was. Sweat was practically racing down my face as it slid down my neck before dripping down my chest.

"Temeeee," Naruto groaned from beside me, collapsed on the ground as his fingers weaved through his dirtied hair, "Are we done yet?" I tried to muster up the best glare I could, but with the heat operating on just slightly above hell, I could only manage a tired scowl.

Idiot. I was tired too.

He didn't even have the right to complain. He'd probably contributed the least among the three of us. Hell, even Sakura wasn't out here complaining. Not that I'd expected her to. Come to think of it, where was she?

I usually wouldn't be bothered but she'd been helping me out a great deal and the fact that she'd just suddenly disappeared was a little troubling.

Maybe I should go look for her?

But before I could force enough energy into my legs to even get up, the girl in question had shown her face. Grinning from ear to ear, she held out a glass before my face. And though my dry ass taste buds were arguing for me to take the drink before I suffered a rather unfortunate and untimely death as a result of heat stroke, I found my attention… _elsewhere._

Like on the beads of sweat running from the length of her neck to her collarbone before disappearing between the curves of her breast. And for a second, I forgot about my insatiable thirst and the sweltering heat.

Instead, I allowed my eyes to wolfishly travel the rest of her body that had been obscured from my vision the day before.

Her stomach that was toned from years of training flexed as she reached over to pass a glass to Naruto, who greedily snatched it from her fingers. She only rolled her eyes as she turned her smile to me once more, urging me quench this ungodly thirst of mine.

"I'm good," I weakly croaked out, cursing at how pathetic I must've sounded.

But her smile pulled further, leading me to believe I had maintained my cover for now. Dropping to her knees, she carefully slid her fingers over each curve of my knuckles, grasping my hand as she pulled it to wrap around the glass, slick with condensation.

I nearly dropped it, but she smoothly caught the bottom, laughter bubbling from those soft looking lips.

"Drink it Sasuke-kun, it's not poison. I promise," she mouthed the last part, ending with a flash of her perfect teeth.

I complied, nodding silently as I brought it to my lips. I allowed the liquid to breach past my lips, giving the impression that I was in fact, drinking, but I didn't swallow it. I _couldn't_ swallow it. Because the second I looked up, I couldn't help but focus on the exposed bit of cleavage hovering in my face.

Seconds seemed to slowly spiral into hours before I finally tore my gaze away. But by no means was I out of the woods.

Because my roaming eyes had seemed to prove far too challenging for my self-control.

Because with the way her shorts squeezed her body in a way that left little to the imagination, I had to suppress the urge to touch her. To run my hands over her thighs and grip her hips in a way that no man had done before.

What the fuck?

What was I thinking?

This couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. This was Sakura we were talking about. And no matter how much she'd grown over the years. Despite how badly my primal instincts begged to delve into her very depths, knowing full well I could bring us both an incomparable sense of pleasure, I had to stoke that fire. Immediately.

The reason I came back wasn't to jump the first pair or breasts and legs I saw, especially not with Sakura of all people.

No. I came back to fix my mistakes. I came back to find the happiness I was destined to finally have. To mend broken friendships and gain back the trusts of my comrades. To purify the name of the Uchiha and earn my way back into the village. I was here to start over and with so many people already on my ass about the fucked up shit I'd managed over the years, I didn't need to start off by ravishing my old teammate.

No matter how badly I wanted to.

These urges were strong, but I was stronger. Or that's what I would have to keep telling myself at least. I had managed to maintain my self-control and such desires for carnal passions for years and now was no different. I'd have my chance to find release and no matter what, I wouldn't let it be her.

Even as the glass cracked in my hand, launching shards of glass into the skin of my palms. And as Sakura quickly helped me up, tugging me into the bathroom, making quick work of fixing my injury. And even still when I felt her chest press against my arm as she reached over me to grab some gauze to wrap around my hand.

I didn't so much as utter a word.

And every muscle in my body was tense as could be.

Because one shift or earth shattering sound whispered in the silence of my own world threatened to expose my deepest of desires. Ones I wasn't ready to admit to anyone. Not even to myself.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not coming," I gruffly asked, trying but failing miserably to mask my obvious displeasure with the information I had just received.

It'd been about two weeks or so since I'd been settled in. And to celebrate, Naruto had suggested that the three of us get together for lunch one day. What with everyone's schedules conflicting, we hadn't had the time to actually meet.

Naruto had been busy with all of his meetings and Sakura had been rushing to the hospital so much you'd think she lived there.

A pat on my shoulder, woke me from my thoughts. "Yeah, I know Teme. I thought she'd be here too. She promised this time, but things are really picking up at the hospital what with the recent influx of missions being handed out. Baa-chan keeps her working all the time, so even I hardly get to see her these days."

His words did little to comfort me.

I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it. I mean, it wasn't a big deal. We could very well eat without her like Naruto had mentioned she'd requested. But maybe it wasn't the fact that she wasn't coming that bothered me. It wasn't the fact that this was our first team thing we were going to do together and she bailed.

But instead…

Maybe I was just annoyed.

Annoyed because, out of everyone on our team, Sakura had always been the most reliable. She was well organized, always on time. Whenever we'd done things together back before I left, she would've been the first one there. Bright and early with a wide smile and sparkling green eyes bubbling with enthusiasm. That…and she always kept her promises.

Just like Naruto.

And not like Itachi.

And though the idea was far fetched, I couldn't help the small flare of resentment that rushed through me that the thought that even slightly, they were a bit similar. That wasn't Sakura. She wasn't a liar. She wouldn't make idle promises over and over again, only to never keep her word. She wasn't the same as him.

But the tightening in my chest when Naruto explained to me her exact words, it served to be a subtle and yet, incredibly harsh slap of pained nostalgia.

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…Naruto, maybe next time."_

Next time, huh?

Yeah fucking right.

So I turned and went back home. I'd eat alone tonight. That way, I didn't have to deal with anymore broken promises. I was sick of getting my hopes up for nothing.

And I was tired of wasting my time.

* * *

It was late and I should've been in bed hours ago. But sleep had escaped me on this night, much like it had on many nights before. But despite the aching pain in my body, desperate for the relief of sleep, I couldn't bring myself to move.

From my perch on the engawa leading out to the garden, I had a perfect view of everything.

The Koi pond my grandmother had built with my grandfather when I was a boy. I'd always mentioned how much I liked to look at them and after much begging and pleading, they gave in. Most of time in the garden was spent with my mother of course. It was there, that she and I would share many conversations.

Simple things. Like how my studies were going. If I had made any new friends. If I was interested in any girls.

A bitter smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I recalled how I'd gag and scrunch in my nose in disgust. Mumbling that girls were gross and annoying and that I wanted nothing to do with any of them. Especially with all the silly little fangirls breathing down my neck all the time.

I longed for my mother.

I missed her touch. The smell of her. Her voice smooth like velvet as she would laugh at something I said or did before either lecturing me or voicing her satisfaction. Her gentle caresses at my cheek when I got a scratch from training or the soothing massaging fingertips lulling me to sleep on dark nights.

This garden held my memories of my mother. The only woman I had ever cared so deeply for. A woman so youthful and wise. Perhaps that's why I wanted her here.

I needed her wisdom.

I didn't know how to handle this whole damned situation with these annoying feelings I was having about Sakura. They weren't romantic feelings in the least and even the lustful desires had come to an abrupt halt for the time being. Instead, I found my bubbling irritation to be a result of still being slightly upset about her ditching us.

Why was it bothering me so much? I shouldn't give a damn where she spends her days.

She had a life now, one that didn't revolve around me and every little thing I did. But I suppose, maybe that's what bothered me. She hadn't just grown physically, but emotionally as well. She was a grown woman with a stable job who had long since tossed aside her childish ways.

Dreams of an unrequited love were no longer the frequenters of her imagination.

Or so I thought.

The fact that it had been another week since I'd seen her was starting to get to me. Back then, she would've done anything to make sure she got to spend time with me and now her work was the center of her life. Helping people, saving lives, forming bonds, all of it was more important than me.

But I suppose deep down I missed her. For the second time since I'd come home, I thought about her and the day I left last for my journey.

Maybe I should've taken her with me. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so…

Alone.

And though I knew this to be far from the truth, it didn't make the agonizing feeling any less intense. I had Naruto, my loyal and annoying best friend who'd ultimately been the one to bring me back here. Like he said all those years ago.

I had Kakashi. It was weird saying it though. He wasn't exactly someone who I looked up to and definitely wasn't what I'd consider a fatherly figure. He was lazy, didn't seem to grasp the basic concept of the word punctuality and was nearly as much of a pervert as that damned Sannin that had trained Naruto.

But in spite of his many, manyfaults…I did respect Kakashi.

Perhaps it was because he understood me in a special kind of way. In a way where while he didn't agree with my actions per say, he did understand my desire for revenge. He didn't judge me like most people. He was a man of honor, integrity, loyalty and virtue.

All of the qualities befitting of a leader such as he.

But between the three of them, Sakura had always been the one who'd given me the most attention. Tried to make me feel included and took it upon herself to look after me. I had been ungrateful then, thinking that no one really cared and that her feelings were nothing more than fatuous admiration.

I'm sure it wasn't on purpose and that I was probably only feeling like this because I hadn't seen her in a while. The apology I gave her that day was sincere and I wanted to prove it. To prove to her that I wasn't the same old prick I was before.

That I wanted to try.

Then again, maybe I was just growing restless. I'm sure she had plenty on her mind with her job holding her hostage, day-in and day-out. So maybe that's all I needed.

A job…a hobby…something to keep me busy.

However, as I was watching the rain fall steadily, not alone…but together. I thought back to my apology once more. I wanted to make it up to my comrades. To Kakashi. To Naruto. To the entire village. But out of everyone who I honestly believed deserved my apologies, she was at the top of my list.

Because out of everyone I'd done wrong to, Sakura had suffered the most. And I wanted to make it up to her.

But, how?

* * *

 **Sorry! This would've been up sooner, but with school starting back up again and work too, got a little busy. But I'll try not to make you all wait so long! I'm so glad that even after just one chapter, this story is already getting so much positive feedback. Special shout outs to the reviewers and followers! You all are the best! Keep a lookout for the next chapter! (Also! I'll do some chapters longer than others. Right now they'll be a little short just so I'll update faster. Bear with me for a bit! Love you all! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are simply amazing! Like honestly! I don't know what I could possibly do to show my appreciation! Well…maybeeeee another chapter would do the trick? Yeah? I think so too! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Forgot to put this in the other chapters! Oops!)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Almost done.

Almost…fucking…done.

The knock at my door caught me off guard and in that brief moment of panic, I managed to slice the inside of my finger. And though I wanted to curse to the highest of heavens to voice my clear frustration and shit amount of luck, I settled instead for a mangled groan of pain.

Who the fuck was at my door at this time of morning?

Okay, perhaps I was exaggerating. It wasn't nearly that early, only about eight or so, but still. It was far too early for me to be having guests. And out of all of the people I considered close enough to even have in my home in the first place, I couldn't think of a single one who'd be up this early.

Naruto, hell, he wouldn't be up for another four hours, and that was the earliest he'd get his ass up. Kakashi didn't have a real reason to drop by, not that I would've turned him down if he had so decided. Regardless, I doubted it was him either.

That left Sakura.

But with her hectic schedule, I quickly ruled out her being an option as well. She was probably too exhausted and still deep within her own dreams or she was already getting her workday started. I wouldn't get my hopes up this morning.

In the process of trying to decipher the probability of who could be at my door, I neglected the simplest solution of going and opening the door to see who it actually was. And if I had forgotten, another knock on my door served to be the easiest reminder.

Glancing at my hand, I noticed the slow trail of blood traveling between my fingers. "Coming," I hissed, loud enough so whoever it was could hear I was in no mood to play games. So with my finger in my mouth as I tried to stop the bleeding, I slid open my door, eyes widening the second I did so.

"Sa-ku-wa," I managed as my finger muffled my ability to say her name correctly.

Eyes shimmering with amusement, she laughed musically.

God that sound. One I had missed so much. One I envied. How I longed to be able to laugh carelessly at the simplest of things. But even if I couldn't manage to do it myself. Hearing it come from her lips alone could soothe my ache.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke-kun," she chirped, rocking on the balls of her feet as she gave me a soft smile, "Mind if I come in?"

Hand still partially in my mouth, I could only nod dumbly, stepping to the side so she could come in.

She didn't waste a second in smoothly slipping off her sandals by my door and stepping inside with a playful nudge at my side. Closing my door, I padded behind her, watching as she made herself comfortable at my dining room table.

"What are you doi—"

"What did you do to your hand, Sasuke-kun?"

I nearly blushed at being caught, but I didn't. Uchiha's didn't blush. I simply dropped my hand from my lips, shoving it in my pocket with a scowl. I surely wasn't going to explain to her that in the middle of preparing food for myself, I was startled by a knock at my door and ending up slicing open my hand.

She'd never let me live it down. Of all of the things for me to get injured by, the most painful was from a simple kitchen knife. Pathetic.

I waved her off with my other hand, moving to my kitchen. Turning down the heat on the stove, I glanced around to see what all I had left. It wasn't much, but unfortunately for me, most of this would require multiple hands. And the last thing I was going to do was ask Sakura for help.

Bubbling laughter rocked through her as she rose from her seat. With each soft tap of her feet against my floor as she drew closer, I felt an overwhelming sense of urgency to just go back to my room. I already knew she was getting ready to call me out and quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Were you cooking breakfast," She asked, though I'm sure with the current layout of various foods and such spread among my counter, it was more than obvious.

With a simple nod and a step back, I nodded, "I was."

She hummed softly, eyes carefully examining my almost completed meal. Dragging her lip between her teeth in an effort to stop the laugh tickling her throat, she grinned at me, "And…then you cut your hand?"

It was such a simple question. One honest and desiring only an answer.

But the flickering rage building in my chest could only have been caused by her stupid smile. I had fucking called it. I knew she'd laugh and it made me sick. Yes. I…Sasuke Fucking Uchiha had made a mistake. Hell, I'd made several of them, none of which I'd been made fun of for. If anything, she should be apologizing. I had been well focused and swift in my preparation only to be thrown off by an unexpected visit.

So as her giggles turned into full on laughter, and as my annoyance reached its peak, I couldn't help but snap back. "Look, are you just here to make fun of me or do you have a fucking reason to be here!"

But I would only be shocked to see an innocent heartwarming smile melt onto her face. In between her softer chuckles, she stepped to my side, hand resting on my arm, "Sorry…sorry. Let me see, I can help."

I was going to argue that I didn't need her help and to be honest, I didn't.

But I'd never known Sakura to not be persistent. Between her and Naruto, I couldn't tell who had been worse. Nonetheless, I owed an awful lot to that persistence. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably be dead or off wandering around like some lowly rouge nin.

Batting her eyes, in a soft voice she begged me to let her check out my hand. And though I wanted to tell her no and that I could manage it on my own, an annoying voice whispering in the back of my head told me otherwise. And I couldn't deny, to myself at least, that it was right. I wanted to touch her.

To feel her smooth skin on mine.

So I relented. Allowing her hand to gently tug my own from my pocket. There was a little blood but not much. The cut was fresh and deep in between the web of my fingers. She mumbled something I couldn't quite hear, but before I could ask her, her chakra flared around my cut.

I winced, only slightly. I couldn't tell if she had noticed because she was far too entranced by her work to so much as look in my direction.

Her smile was replaced by a scowl and the slight twitch of her brow indicated that she was concentrating very hard. After hearing the stories, I knew Sakura was capable of many things in the terms of medical ninjutsu. Something as small as this had to be a piece of cake. But she was still so focused. Careful not to make even the slightest change in the fluctuation of her chakra lest something else happens. She treated no work different from another. It was all important to her. Helping people, was important to her.

And I respected her for it.

As a shinobi, personal feelings should be cast aside. Especially when it comes to taking the life of another. Though she was very strong, after having been trained by the legendary Tsunade herself. Sakura understood that there were other ways to protect people rather than through violence. The ability to heal others, it was an envious power. One anyone would be grateful to have.  
My eyes found themselves roaming upwards, silently hoping to catch her eyes. But she was still working. Making sure that my skin had been just as it had before. So as the seconds rolled on to their close, I found myself longing for her touch once more as she pulled away.

The smile returned, indicating that she was happy with her work.

Lifting my hand, I inspected it. There was no scar, no blood, no redness. Nothing to indicate I'd ever made the silly mishap in the first place. I touched in between my fingers, pleased to find there was no pain when I did so. I nodded my thanks, watching as she moved to sit at my table once more.

"Not going to offer to make me breakfast? Figure I'll cut off a finger this time," I asked, making my way back over to the stove.

But she only sat there, full smile on as she rested her chin in her palm. Shaking her head, she tossed, "I just healed your hand. So now you owe me. Breakfast for two, think you can manage that?" Cocking a brow at her teasing, I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Hn. Fine then."

Making herself comfortable, she watched me work before teasing one last time, "Oh…and Sasuke-kun? I don't like blood in my food. Fyi."

I couldn't suppress my smirk in time, as I tugged a second bowl down from the cabinets. "Shut up Sakura."

Like the perfect melody, her laughed warmed my heart for the second time this morning

* * *

"Haruno-san, Lady Tsunade has requested your presence," an Anbu, hawk mask hiding his face from view, informed Sakura with a bow of his head.

We had decided on a walk after breakfast. Sakura had mentioned that she needed to run a few errands and gather herbs to bring to the lab. After much persuasion, I agreed. Though I had already decided to go with her from the beginning.

Taking the scroll he'd given her, she gave it a quick once over before a frown appeared where a smile once slept. Watching it happen, I realized how much I preferred to see that smile.

"Did Tsunade-sama mention what it was about?" She asked, growing slightly worried. But her only answer was the shake of his head before he vanished in front of us. Frustrated sigh falling from her lips, her fingers brushed through her hair as she tried to make sense of her current situation.

She didn't allow herself to think on it too long before she smiled and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

Moving to take her bags back that I'd offered to carry, she huffed when I held them slightly out of reach. "Sasuke-kun, I'll take them. It's not much and the meeting shouldn't take long. Go home," She urged, making yet another foolish attempt to retrieve her bags from my hands. But I shook my head, fixing her a stern look. She was strong, that much was certain, but she still only had so many hands.

I moved around her, nodding in the direction of the hospital, "Let's go Sakura. It's fine, I don't mind."

I ignored her pleading eyes as I began walking quickly. The sooner we got there, the sooner we could get it over with. I'm sure it wouldn't take long and then I could accompany her to her home and help her put everything away.

She wasn't aware of my intentions, but that's alright, it wasn't anything major. I just wanted to see where she lived. Not in a creepy, stalker sort of way, but rather, I was simply curious. She'd now been to my place several times and I hadn't been to hers once.

That's all it was, simple curiosity.

Sakura led me along reluctantly to Tsunade's office. Ever since Kakashi had taken over as Hokage, Tsunade had taken up an office on the top floor of the hospital. She oversaw Sakura as the top of the Medical Corps though she knew Sakura was more than capable of handling everything on her own.

It didn't take long, but though I wanted to join her inside, Sakura mentioned that I should probably just wait in the hall.

I nodded, sitting upon one of the empty benches in the hall, eyes every so often flickering back to the closed door just a few feet away. The soft giggles of young girls caught my attention. A small group of them were observing me, hiding behind the corner for supposed cover, though with the laughing and all it wasn't exactly hard to miss.

Mindless idiots, all of them. I wasn't interested in little girls who spent their days fantasizing about romance and such.

I didn't know who I had in mind that would be a good fit. Or maybe…I did. A certain woman who was smart yet innocent. Fierce and sweet. Strong and gentle. Of course, being attractive wouldn't hurt either, but looks weren't everything. Most of all, I needed a woman who would understand me.

Why the hell was I even thinking about this right now?

It'd be a long time before I settled down with anyone. There's still a lot of work I needed to do for myself. I was still learning and trying to better myself. To redeem myself in the eyes of my peers, my family and the village. I was different now, they just needed to see it.

But, my previous thoughts were still on my mind. About a girl

If I did have to pick, who would fit most, if not all of those qualities.

No one came to mind…no one that is but…

"Sasuke-kun, come on," Sakura whispered with a squeeze of my shoulders and a broken smile hanging from her lips. I nodded, letting the question fall to the back of my mind for the time being.

* * *

Putting the last of the items away, I balled up the paper bag and tossed it into the trash. Her home was as I expected, but I was still amazed at how homey it felt. What with only her living here by herself.

Several pictures of her, her family and friends decorated her walls. She had one of those nice sectional couches pressed against the wall as it curved in front of the kitchen. Her apartment was small yet large enough for one, maybe even two, people.

"Thanks for your help Sasuke-kun," she told me, sitting down at the table with a huff as she sighed.

It troubled me because she's had the same damn miserable look since she got home. She wouldn't openly say anything and though I wanted to ask, I couldn't bring forth the ability to speak. I could only hope that she would just tell me on her own.

But as she stood to flick off the lights in the kitchen, I knew I'd have to step up and do the work myself.

"What's wrong," I mumbled, hands in my pockets as I casually looked anywhere but her.

Shocked peeled onto her face before drooping into an exhausted smile. She waved her hand dismissively as she leaned against the wall. "I'm fine, I promise. You should get home, I'm sure Naruto will be busting down your door soon as he gets out of his meeting."

I couldn't suppress the frown I knew was coming as I watched her openly lie in front of my face.

And it bothered me…a lot.

So I told her. "I didn't think you were a liar, of all people Sakura."

The color drained from her face as she gripped her arm, looking away from me. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to. I just…I didn't want to sound like some sort of whiny kid." I just shook my head, already making my way to the door.

I'd leave. I didn't need half ass excuses. I'll go home and just wait for the Dobe to get there so I could go train and release some of this frustration.

"I've got a mission Sasuke-kun," she quickly blurted out before I could make it completely to the door. Halting in my footsteps, I turned around slowly. Her eyes were wide, tears threatening to fall. "She…she said that it's a mission in Suna. The team there is working on this new antidote, but it's going through the rough stages right now. At this rate, they won't make the deadline, so they've requested my help."

I'm sure this wasn't her first solo mission. And just visiting to help ease and already started process didn't seem too bad.

So what was she so afraid of?

"I don't understand why you're upset Sakura," I admitted, now holding her eyes that looked simply tired and empty of life. Lips twitching as she tried to maintain her smile, she shook her head. It was my turn to be shocked as she stepped into my arms.

Natural instinct was to push her away, but I didn't. I couldn't. She whimpered into my chest. I didn't hold her, too shocked to move. But as she gripped my shirt and mumbled something inaudible into my shirt, I found my arm pulling at her waist.

"It's a mission that might take about four months or so Sasuke-kun," she said through tears, eventually pulling away.

How quickly I missed the contact, but I'd let her have her space.

"It's just," she started again, drawing in a long breath as she brushed the tears away furiously, "You just got back. I'm already going away for a long time and I haven't been able to catch up and hang out with you like I wanted. I'm sorry…I've just missed you and now it seems like it'll be even longer before we actually get to do things together like when we were young."

Immediately, I could see why. It was clear and everything made sense. I'd been pretty gloomy about not seeing her recently and now she'd be gone for a whole four months. But perhaps it didn't have to be that way. Maybe…maybe I could help somehow. So I asked.

"Take me with you then."

She smiled, eyes red and puffy from her tears. So as the space between us closed and I felt my breath halt in my throat. One hand gripped my arm as she extended the other towards my face. I started to call her name but she just gave me another weak smile. Out of pure instinct, I closed my eyes, unsure of what to expect.

But what I hadn't expected…

Was to feel her fingers gently tap my forehead. Eyes snapping open, I watched as she smiled through her tears. Shaking her head, she whispered softly.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke-kun."

And all I could think about was how badly I needed these four months to go by. And fast.

* * *

 **Done! You guys are amazing and I don't know how many times I'll be saying, it but I'm sure it's a lot! Sorry if it isn't as good, but I'm still working out everything on how I want it to work. Snowing a lot here and I got three days off from work and two from classes. Hoping for the same on Monday! Love you guys and I appreciate the love you all are showing this story! Read and review my sweet babies! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky me, classes were cancelled Monday. All four of them. Great. Lovely. Fucking amazing! Lol but honestly, I'm pretty happy. Now I can work on another chapter for this baby here. So sit back, sip some hot cocoa and enjoy! {Also! An anonymous reviewer left a rude review and as I'm sure they're reading this, I wanted to say…thank you. Lol that's it. Sorry I'm not blowing up about it like you would've thought but honestly I read it and laughed. Someone whose username was g.o.d. is obviously a wannabe troll with nothing better to do. Newsflash kid, don't like, don't read. That simple. Anywaysss! Let the show go on! ^^}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"You…you're not…giving it your all…Teme," Naruto gasped out, each breath seeming to take a greater toll than the last.

Watching him collapse, hand clutching his shoulder which appeared to be dislocated, made me aware of my own exhaustion. Before I knew it, my legs gave out beneath me, forcing me to my knees. I sustained a bit of damage, the most painful of which was a bruised rib.

But that was the extent of my injuries.

However, I was still pretty exhausted. The sun was beginning to set allowing the trees to cast a narrow shade over the both of us. Leaning back onto the ground, I dragged my fingers through my hair. It was slick with sweat, several strands sticking to my forehead.

In the presence of silence, I realized that I still hadn't responded to Naruto's comment from earlier.

No, I hadn't been giving it my all. It was more than obvious if Naruto of all people had noticed it, which meant I needed to work on my subtlety skills. With a grunt, I tried to sit up, wincing painfully when I put too much pressure on my ribs.

"Teme, you good?"

"I'm fine," I hissed, gripping my side as I shakily pulled myself up to rest against the tree behind me, "Just…just give me a second." After several seconds of struggling, I had managed to pull myself back up to my feet. Hand gripping the tree for support, I felt Naruto's penetrating gaze on the side of my head.

I sighed, noticing that he was slowly trying to coax me into a conversation that I quite frankly, wasn't interested in having.

He would ask me why I wasn't using my full strength and I'd toss some half-ass excuse, hiding the truth from his knowledge. He didn't need to know why. It wasn't any of his business and if it was a matter of honesty, I simply didn't want to admit the reason to myself, let alone another person.

But...as I had anticipated.

Sakura had been on the forefront of my mind since the moment she left. Watching it all happen left me with more than enough time to reflect on the situation completely. It was an odd sight to see. Me remaining inside the village, watching from the gates as Sakura left for a supposed amount of time.

Briefly, I pondered the thought as to if what I was feeling was similar to what she and Naruto had felt those many years ago.

Watching me go, voluntarily of course. Me, not them. Wanting nothing more than to see them return the very second your eyes lost sight of them. In the short time in which Sakura had kept me company, I had grown fond of her presence.

It was funny to think that only a few years ago, I would have done anything to keep her away. And now, it was her presence that I wished for the most.

I wouldn't go far enough to say that I had it as bad as she had back then. Obsessed. Losing sleep and forgetting meals all because I wasn't around. I was nowhere near that desperate for her to return to the point in which I would completely neglect my own wellbeing.

But I'd admit that she made the village a little more enjoyable.

Naruto helped too, don't get me wrong. It was just always the same with him.

 _"Teme, let's go train!" "Teme, me and the guys are going to Ichiraku! You should come!"_

A man could only take so much training and ramen before he grew sick of it. Quite frankly, I was surprised the idiot hadn't had enough to last a lifetime yet. Nonetheless, he was my best friend. He helped bring me back, just like he had so stupidly promised all those years ago.

Sakura.

Her company was a bit more enjoyable, primarily because, she as a person had changed so much. I could still tell, by the subtle touches and blushes that she still harbored feelings for me. Naturally, I'd be annoyed with overly flirtatious behavior. But in the passing years, she'd learn to better manage her feelings and treated me as a human being, not as some sort of object to fawn over.

Her conversations were casual, lingering with traces of familiarity. Smiles were soft and endearing without seeming too elated.

When we walked about the village, she didn't try to annoy me with meaningless conversation. She kept it quick and light, knowing that even when I wasn't responding, I was listening to every word. She never pressured me to say more than usual and was simply content in having me around.

And I think that's what I had come to miss.

How easygoing and simple things were when she was around. With Naruto, everything was always so extreme and focused on some sort of set goal. Sakura was a step away from all of that. She was the part of my life that I had missed out on during my time out of the village.

She was my peace. My rest and relaxation. Often times, we didn't have a destination. We'd just walk, enjoy silence and be content. Unfortunately, Naruto hardly comprehended the basis of what it meant to take it easy, leaving me to just make do with whatever alone time I had.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm going home," I told him, tone leaving little to no room for an argument. With slight difficulty, I managed to move one foot in front of the other, beginning my trek back to the compound. But he was just as stubborn as I and wouldn't let it go until he felt like he'd gotten enough out of me.

I listened to his harsh grunts of pain as he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes looked questioning but knowing at the same time. As if he already had everything figured out but still needed confirmation.

With a sigh, he nodded in the direction behind us which was opposite from where I was heading, "You need to get checked out. We might not have been as rough as usual but we still did some pretty solid damage."

I shook my head, not wanting to deal with him making sense right now. I started to simply tell him that I was fine and didn't need to go, but a particular turn of my body had me feeling the true extent of my injury.

Stifling a curse, I shot a glare at the soft chuckle coming from behind me.

"Sasuke, come on, don't be stubborn. You and I are both in no position to pass up this trip. It won't take long-"

"I said...I'm fine," I managed to growl out, hand gripping my side in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain. I wasn't in the mood, as I'd already mentioned beforehand. I was going to go home, take a moment to get myself together and then continue on with the rest of my night alone.

But as always, Naruto knew how to read me and knew just how to stop me in my tracks.

In a voice that was far too smug, he teased, "Ya know Teme, you're strong but even you're not _that_ strong. Even you can't hold out for another three months. Quit being an ass and get yourself to Baa-chan's office. It's about as close as you'll get to the real thing."

I only scoffed, resuming my pace as I made my way home. And deep down I knew he was right. It was only the first month and I was already falling apart without her here. I needed to get a grip.

And fast.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hearing my name, forced a small shiver to run the length of my spine. There was no way that voice belonged to who I thought it did. Did it?

With a futile hope that it was indeed who I had hoped, I murmured the name just loud enough for the two of us to hear, "Sakura? You're back early."

Oddly enough, upon hearing the laugh alone, I could tell it wasn't her. Sakura's laugh was light, warm and soft. This was a little louder and seemed fake above all else. Then again, maybe I was just feeling a little moody. For obvious reasons.

Finally turning around, I was met with the sight of, not Sakura, but rather, her blonde headed best friend.

An apologetic smile on her lips, she rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed way. Odd for her behavior because between the two of them, Sakura had usually been the shier of the duo. Confirming what I already knew to be true, she answered, "Sorry, it's me. I think Sakura still has about another three months or so before she gets back right?"

Don't remind me.

"Ah," I decided to answer instead. She didn't need to know that I was practically counting down the days until Sakura made it back. Having Naruto know was already bad enough, I didn't need to toss her into the mix too.

I didn't have much to say to her. I wasn't trying to be rude but I was minding myself around all former fangirls. Then again, apparently she was talking to that one kid, Sai. If I was lucky, these weren't just claims and I didn't have to worry about having her jump me when I wasn't paying attention.

Not likely, but one could never be too careful.

"Soo," she started, looking around us nervously, "What brings you to the hospital Sasuke-kun?" I scowled, shoving my hands in my pockets. I couldn't tell her why I was here. Or rather…I could. Just…with very _very_ limited details.

I needed a cover and unfortunately I didn't have one.

Taking note of my silence, she quickly apologized, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to press you about anything private." I sighed, facing her completely, noticing how she genuinely seemed apologetic. It wasn't a big deal, nothing she needed to apologize for anyway.

I suppose I'd cut her some slack, knowing that if Sakura were here, she'd quickly reprimand me for not being more polite.

"Nothing like that. I just need to meet with Tsunade," I mumbled, looking away in hopes she'd cut me a bit of slack.

"Check up?"

"Hn."

Her laugh rang in my ear again, forcing a twitch of my brow. Was she laughing at me? I started to give her a piece of my mind but she quickly held up her hands in surrender. "No need to be hostile. I just figured you'd be the stubborn one and stay at home until it healed on it's on."

"That was my plan," I informed her with a roll of my eyes.

Shrugging, she just tossed a grin my way. "Well, I'm not surprised. If you want though," she started looking around again, this time curiously, "I don't mind taking a look at you."

I scowled instantly and she immediately noticed. But instead of being offended by my clear rejection of her offer, she only laughed good-naturedly. "Figured not. You're probably not really comfortable with anyone touching you who isn't Sakura," she hummed, casually looking around as she smiled and waved at another passing nurse.

It gave me plenty of time to wipe the small hint of embarrassment from my face.

Why the fuck were those two so damn perceptive?

They made it seem like I was so easy to figure me out. And each time they made the suggestion about my actions somehow being fueled by Sakura's presence, or rather lack of, it was in a subtle way but you could hear the teasing. I had my reasons for everything and if some of those reasons just so conveniently mentioned Sakura, so be it.

After all, she was the top medic-nin in the village, rivalling even Tsunade herself. That, and she was my teammate. We were familiar with each other and comfortable. Rather than troubling the former Hokage with some simple bruised rib, it would have been easier to just ask Sakura.

That's all it was, a convenience.

"Anyway," she hummed, waving me off as she stepped around me carefully, "I've gotta go check on some things. Maybe when Sakura's back, you two can join me and Sai for lunch. By the way," she added, completely skipping over her last comment, insinuating that Sakura and I were something other than friends. "Tsunade's office is on the top floor. Make a left once you get off the elevator and it's at the very end of the hall."

With that, she was gone, leaving me to stand in the middle of the floor looking more annoyed than when I first walked in.

That girl had always been more annoying than Sakura. She was just so smug and acted as if she knew everything. Perhaps she wasn't all bad though, not if someone like Sakura was best friends with her. I'm sure she was simply taking advantage of the opportunity to mess with me and like Naruto, she wouldn't turn it down.

Nonetheless, I followed her instructions. Slipping into the elevator, I took it up to the seventeenth floor. Odd number of floors for a place to have but I suppose it didn't matter. Making a left, I continued down, coming to stand in front of a large red door at the end of the hall.

I wanted nothing more than to get this over with and go back home. I'd messed around long enough as is and the pain had become too much to put off.

Knocking on the door, I didn't wait for her to tell me to come in. It was rude but I was past the point of caring. Obviously annoyed by my lack of manners, she fixed me with an irritated glare, impatiently drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I need you to heal me," I answered simply, not wanting to waste either of our times on unnecessary conversation. She seemed even more frustrated with my simple bluntness.

I could tell we had a very strained relationship. I didn't have very strong feelings about her either way, having not interacted with her more than a handful of times. However, I knew she wasn't completely fond of me after what I'd done to Sakura and Naruto.

Mostly Sakura.

I understood her behavior but we had moved past that. Sakura had forgiven me and I was slowly but surely earning back my place as a trusted friend. But this wasn't about Sakura, this was about the agonizing pain I was in and how I wished to be rid of it. Soon.

"Look," I sighed, "I bruised my ribs training with Naruto. I just need you to look at it for me and see if there's anything you can do."

"Why didn't you ask someone else," she asked me, leaning back in her chair as her assistant, Shizune sat a stack of papers before her, "As you can see, I'm very busy." I frowned, shrugging my shoulders and mumbled, "Because the idiot told me to come see you."

For a while, there was silence.

I had said all of what I had to say. She had heard my request and now it was her turn to make the call. If she said yes, then great. If she said no, then I'd simply go through with my plan like I had intended. What felt like minutes later, she sighed and rose from her desk, "Take off your shirt."

I did as I was instructed, wincing softly before dropping my arm to my side.

She was beside me after a few quick strides. Her eyes ran over my tender bruise before a scowl worked its way onto her lips. "What is—?"

But my words died in my throat after she pressed her fingers against my ribs. Even though she did so softly, it still hurt like a bitch. And the pained hiss as I jolted away from her was more than enough proof of that.

Standing back fully, she folded her arms over her chest. Giving me a disappointed look, she irritably stomped over and began healing my bruised ribs. I relaxed into her touch and though it was gentle and smooth, it wasn't like Sakura's. Her's was much more, soothing.

In the process of running through my thoughts, her voice echoed into my mind. "This at least a week, maybe two weeks old, Uchiha. You need to take better care of yourself. If you would've waited any longer, it could've been worse. You know she'd be upset if you waited for three months just to get something so simple healed, right?" Casting my gaze out the window, I sighed, knowing that she was the real reason I was here.

"Yeah, I know," I finally responded, ignoring the proud smirk that was undoubtedly on her lips.

* * *

 **Tis done. It was actually supposed to be up two days ago but things happened. Lazy things. Lazy things that happen when you don't have class for two days. Anyways, hope this is to your liking. Don't forget to read and review, love you all! ^^ (Also, the review that was mentioned in the beginning AN was deleted, just in case you were looking. He basically called the story garbage and blah blah stuff I don't care about. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long wait guys. College is no joke. First few weeks and you've already got quizzes and tests and such being thrown at you. But I'm managing. Also been hitting the gym because I wish to be fit. #GainsBro Lol but seriously. Here's your chapter kids!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"It's the middle of the week Naruto," I sighed, fingers drumming impatiently against his kitchen table, chin resting in the palm of my hand. I'd been in the same spot for nearly an hour trying to back out of this lame adventure he wished for me to tag along for.

It was a Wednesday evening, night only an hour or so away. A few of the guys whom I'd once been close with were all going out for some drinks. And while I was sure Naruto was more than likely the first on the invite list, I wasn't so sure about myself.

I mean, most of them hadn't been so fond of me in the first place.

Nara, he didn't seem to feel any particular way about me though I figured it was something more along the lines of very limited trust. Inuzuka had always been a troublemaker, right along with the idiot whose kitchen I was currently inhabiting against my will. Anyways, much like Naruto, he had always been looking for attention and tried to fight me a few times as well.

However, he made his distaste for me clear during the war after my outburst about desiring to become Hokage. Whatever, don't really care much about his dog ass either.

Choji was another one with whom I never really interacted much. He also didn't seem to be too bothered by me either. That was fine by me, less interacting I had to do. And then there was that kid Sai. Naruto assured me that he wasn't so bad and that he was doing his best on working on social interactions.

I don't know, all things considered, I really just don't think it'd be good of me to show up. The atmosphere would be awkward and with other things on the forefront of my mind, I'd honestly just rather be at home.

During the time I was lost mulling over whether I actually wanted to go, Naruto's voice rang in my ear. Glancing up at him, I twisted my face in confusion, "What did you say?"

He chuckled, patting my shoulder with one had as he used the other to furiously brush his teeth. "I was asking if you missed Sakura," he asked again. I couldn't help but notice how his question was genuine without any lingering traces of teasing.

He was simply curious.

I sighed, shaking my head as I leaned back in my chair, arms folding over my chest. "Hn," I grunted, unsure if I actually knew the answer to the question myself. He laughed again, disappearing to his bathroom as he rinsed his mouth clean. "That's alright Teme, I know you do."

Scowling, I pressed a question of my own, "If you knew then why did you ask?"

He shrugged, grinning at me as he sat down in the chair across from me. "Come on, we're not kids anymore Sasuke. Above all else, we're best friends and I know you a lot better than you give me credit for. Just was hoping you'd stop lying to yourself and admit it for once."

I don't know what this tugging feeling was, but it was becoming more and more persistent. The feeling to suddenly say what was on my mind. As much as I tried to helplessly reign it in, I found the words already tumbling freely from my lips.

"It's been four months Naruto, a little more than that now," I told him, eyes hard as I tried to get him to understand.

He understood perfectly, a grim expression sneaking onto his face as well. Eyes narrowing down at the tea in front of him, he nodded, "Yeah…it has, hasn't it?" She should have been back about a week ago and there wasn't so much as a single indication that she would be back soon.

"You don't think something happened to her right?" He asked, voice nervous as I watched his fists clench tightly. I shook my head, quickly trying to get the thought out of my own head. "No," I assured him, "She's stronger than that. Maybe she just got caught up is all."

Silence hung between us, suffocating our thoughts as we tried to shake the negative feelings from our minds. She'd be back soon.

Right?

Naruto groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair. "See, this is exactly why we need to go out for these drinks. Sure, I've got Hinata but Sakura's still like a sister to me, ya know? I want her here too. Hinata doesn't yell at me or punch me when I do stupid stuff, is it weird that I miss it?" He chuckled, forcing a smirk to pull on my lips.

It grew silent again, at least for a few slow passing seconds until he asked, "What do you miss about her Sasuke?"

I closed my eyes, knowing that he could read me far too well just from looking into them. The eyes were windows to the soul, betraying one's deepest of secrets and desires. He didn't need to know them. No one did.

They didn't need to know how I missed her smile whenever she'd look my way. The laugh she'd give when Naruto and I bickered about something stupid. The way her eyes would soften when she worked with her patients at the hospital, easing them with her charm and a kindness I'd never seen in anyone else.

I just missed having her around. And if that made me seem weak then so be it.

"I see," Naruto said softly and as I caught his eyes, I could see the understanding within them. "She'll be back soon Teme. Till then, let's get our asses drunk and enjoy some guy time!" He hopped up quickly, squeezing my shoulder as he stood at the door with a grin.

Maybe I should go. Just for a little while. Just to forget what I was trying so hard to remember.

* * *

"And then…and then, Shikamaru started blushing and he held her hand and stuff!" Choji gasped out, tears falling from his eyes as she slapped Nara on the back. He was looking none too amused by the situation, meanwhile, everyone else was practically dying from laughter, minus myself, Sai, and Shikamaru of course.

We'd only been here for about an hour and a half and these idiots were already out of their minds drunk.

They'd been swapping stories about awkward situations and it just so happened to be Shikamaru's turn. I never pictured him as the type to bother with women in the first place, what with them being troublesome and whatnot. If anything, I figured he'd be single for the rest of his life or end up with Yamanaka.

She'd been the bold and nagging type and honestly, I figured she'd be perfect for him. She could teach him to be a little more enthusiastic and he could teach her how to calm the fuck down from time to time.

But he was apparently spending his free time with the Kazekage's sister. That was pretty interesting. Honestly though, as they talked about her, the more she seemed like his type. She wasn't too loud or crazy, pushed him just enough and he seemed to genuinely be interested in her.

Guys would be guys I suppose. Of course, Choji had been around them one day and happened to have gotten a front row seat to their awkward moment. It was amusing but not enough that I'd be howling about it with the rest of them.

Perhaps I just hadn't had enough to drink yet.

Taking my glass, I sipped a bit of my Sake. Noticing I was just about done, I waived for another one, nodding my thanks as another was set before me. "Oh man," Kiba laughed loudly, "That's rich Shikamaru!"

The man being mentioned only rolled his eyes and chugged his drink quickly, slamming it down before calling for another. His eyes were slightly unfocused but he was still fully aware of the conversation. "Yeah real rich. Funny, cause I don't see a girl on your arm yet Kiba," and the minute those words left his lips, the bar erupted into more howls of laughter.

Even Kiba couldn't help but laugh good naturedly. "Hey man, I'm not one for commitment. That doesn't mean I'm going home to an empty bed though," he grinned, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

I always knew he was a dog. Going for anything with a pair of legs and breasts seemed right up his alley. Who was I to judge though right? Same could be said for me. The single part anyway. I didn't have anyone special waiting at home for me or any awkward scenarios to add to the pool of stories I'd heard tonight.

I took a nice long swig of my drink, clenching my eyes at the burning in my throat. I was just now beginning to feel the effects of my own choice of poison as I shamelessly asked for another. But it seemed that even I wouldn't escape the taunting going around tonight.

"So Uchiha, what about you huh?" Sai asked from beside me, earning me curious glances from everyone else. Kiba's grin was practically blinding as he leaned forward eagerly, "Yeah! What about you man? Who's making their way to your bed tonight huh? No doubt the great Sasuke Uchiha has them lined up."

I rolled my eyes, motioning for another drink, "No one, that's who." I told them simply. It wasn't like I was lying. I mean, who was there?

"Nah, no way," Choji said, his voice sounding slightly slurred.

I shrugged, taking my next shot quickly. "Believe what you want." Kiba wouldn't settle for that though. He liked to stick his nose so far into other people's shit that he was practically drowning in it himself. "Come on man. Nobody?" He asked slowly, gauging my reaction before whispering, "Not even... _Sakura_?"

I stilled briefly, slowly lowering my glass from my lips. Sitting it down before me, I looked down at him from my end of the bar and with a tight frown, I asked, "Excuse me?"

Naruto had grown silent too, his own eyes hard with slight annoyance. "What are you trying to say Kiba?" He asked, voice tight. But Kiba only grinned, sharp teeth glistening slightly, "I'm asking a simple question Uchiha. You hittin it or not?"

I'd be lying if I said I didn't know why I was getting irritated. Everything about what he just said and how he said it was rubbing me the wrong way. But I wasn't sure which had me more pissed. On one hand, it sounded like he was calling me out. Saying that I was some sort of low down womanizer who fucked any girl I thought was easy enough to sleep with.

And then on the other hand, I felt like he was throwing shade at Sakura. Saying that she was somewhere along the lines of the girl who would be easy to sleep with.

And I knew that was far from the truth.

Sakura had class and she respected herself. She wouldn't throw herself at some loser who just wanted to hit it quick and then leave. She knew better than that and the fact that he thought any differently had me wanting to punch him in his goddamn throat.

"Kiba," Shikamaru warned sternly, eyes narrowed as he swirled his drink, "Watch yourself. This is Sakura you're talking about. She's not like that. That and you've got two of her former teammates ready to beat the shit out of you right now." Choji nodded quickly, "Yeah, she's Ino's best friend too. If she heard you talking about her like that she'd pound you into next week."

He scoffed, throwing back his drink like it was nothing. "You guys need to lighten up. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, think about it. Naruto is with Hinata and Sai is with Ino. That leaves the last two members of Team Seven open for each other, right? I mean…it wasn't like she wasn't basically riding your dick back in the academy anyway."

I figured between the two of us, I'd be the one to snap first.

Instead, I found myself holding Naruto back as we got a few dirty looks from the rest of the bar's occupants. "What the fuck did you just say?" He hissed, making another lunge at Kiba who was now on his feet, stumbling a bit to the side.

"Naruto…calm down," I mumbled, pushing him back behind me.

"Bullshit! You can't tell me you're not pissed about what he just said about Sakura-chan! You know she isn't like that," he explained, but I didn't need him to. Because before Kiba could get another word in, I had already drove my fist into the side of his face.

Oddly enough, no one else moved to help him as he stumbled to the floor, clutching his jaw painfully as blood poured from his mouth. I heard the bartender ask me to leave but by then, I had already decided that I was ready to go home.

The alcohol had finally caught up with me and I needed to make it home before I found myself incapable of remembering where I lived in the first place.

* * *

My head was pounding, painfully I might add.

Everything was spinning around me and I found myself crashing into my wall in an effort to make it to the bathroom. As if it wasn't bad enough that my head hurt like all hell, my stomach felt like it was going to be ripped out of me any second.

I cursed, stumbling to the floor as I quickly threw up my shame from last night's activities.

The smell only burned my nostrils and once it hit, I felt myself heaving all over again. This is exactly why I didn't like to drink so much anyway. Though I hated to admit it, I was a bit of a lightweight. Naruto told me it just took a bit of time to build up a tolerance for it but I wasn't trying to have many more mornings like this one.

Once I was sure I was done, I shakily rose to my feet. Flushing the toilet, I made my way to the sink, splashing cold water on my face to wake myself up. I blanched at my reflection, taking note of how red my eyes were.

I was a mess.

Figuring I wouldn't make it back to sleep anytime soon, I decided that trying to eat something might help some. I didn't anticipate that going down the stairs would prove to be more difficult that I thought. What with me still feeling the effects of my hangover, my reflexes were nowhere near good enough for me to catch myself as my foot slipped and I went hurdling downstairs.

But instead of colliding with the floor that I expected to meet, I was caught at the very last moment. A hand caught my wrist and quickly pulled me up before I could fall. The speed of the movements had my head pounding furiously as I moved my feet to stabilize myself quickly.

Who the hell was in my house?

But then I remembered instantly how Naruto had followed me home, his place being too far to make it on his own. "Thanks," I grumbled, slightly embarrassed that he'd seen me like this.

But the soft giggle ringing in my ear had forced my heart to stop for at least a few seconds.

Head snapping to the side, my eyes widened at the familiar smile and bright green eyes waiting for me. Dumbfounded, I couldn't help but whisper her name in shock, "Sakura?"

My only answer was a breathtaking smile as she whispered back, "Good to see you too, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence. But how sweet was that right! Aww, they're so cute. I honestly wasn't going to bring her in until the next chapter but I figured I'd tortured him enough right? Anyways, hopefully you all liked. Tell me what you think mmkay? Love you guys, see you soon in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terribly bummed out because I started writing this chapter a little while ago and I thought I uploaded it so I could work on it while I'm at work. And you know what? It's not here. :D But because I love you all and didn't bring homework with me, I'll start over anyway. Maybe it'll end up better than the original. Also, thanks to my special reviewer for the positive and critical feedback. It is much appreciated and one of your comments will actually be addressed in this chapter. I'll be able to explain why Sakura didn't let Sasuke go with her. But again, all of the other feedback is appreciated and I hope to impress you even more. Thanks to you and the rest of those lovely fans out there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

I couldn't find it within me to tear my eyes away from her. It was bad enough that she had caught me in the middle of my hangover earlier, now she was sitting her either ignoring me or she was blissfully unaware that I was staring at her so intently. Either way, I didn't like it.

Then, as if she could read my very thoughts, her eyes looked up from the paper spread across my table and sent a smile my way. "Something the matter Sasuke-kun?" She asked genuinely, eyes torn between me and whatever it was she found so interesting in today's paper.

Yes.

That's what I wanted to say. That I was a little annoyed with her for reasons I couldn't quite understand. Or maybe...I could. I just didn't want to say them.

Not out loud.

I had several questions for her and the fact that I hadn't received a single answer was toying with an already thin strand of patience. I suppose I could only blame myself considering I had never openly voiced my questions to her. I'm sure she would have willingly answered without much hesitation.

However, I never really had an opportunity to get the words out that were so impatiently dancing on the tip of my tongue. She had guided me to the kitchen to sit and once I mentioned that Naruto was here too, she went to grab him as well. She took it upon herself to prepare breakfast for us and though I was grateful, my curiosity proved to be far stronger than my appetite.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no problem scarfing down his meal which made me aware of the uncomfortable feeling of nausea creeping up on me.

Maybe I should eat something.

"Teme, hurry up and eat," Naruto's voice shot into my ear, giving life to a throbbing pain in my head that I hadn't been aware of. A low growl for him to shut up and leave me be was my answer as I grudgingly began to force my own food down my throat.

The fresh taste attacked my senses and I briefly recalled how I had partaken in many of Sakura's meals before in our Genin days. She would always bring extra on missions and the delighted smile tugging on her lips as she would give them to me had always intrigued me. How something so small and trivial could make her so happy.

I found my eyes travelling up slowly until they made contact with hers. Oddly enough, she was watching me too, chin resting in her palm with a smile on her face. Eyebrows furrowing, I asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head, strands of pink hair swaying before falling still and framing her face once more. "Ah, it's nothing. How's the food," she asked in turn, rising from the table to take ahold of Naruto's plate as she began washing it. My eyes followed her as she did so until my view was blocked by Naruto who gave me a rather suggestive wink.

I quickly dropped my gaze, bringing my chopsticks to my lips as I grumbled out. "It's good, thanks."

Happy with my reply, she made her way back over to us, resuming her spot beside me. "Good, I'm glad. Now," she started, sipping from the tea she'd prepared for herself, "Something you want to ask me? You seem pretty anxious about something." She finished, smile soon replaced by a look of genuine concern.

"Ah. How was your mission," I asked simply, feeling that of all of my questions, that'd be the best place to start.

Adjusting herself comfortably in her seat, she sighed, dragging her hand through her hair. "Well, I suppose it was alright. I didn't run into any problems getting to Suna but man is it a trip getting there. I hadn't been in so long I'd forgotten how long of trip it was." I nodded to show her that I was listening, meanwhile finishing my food as to not seem rude.

"When I got there, they immediately needed my help so I didn't get much time to rest. Turns out the ingredients they were using for the antidote weren't reacting well with the enzymes and it slowed the progress rates tremendously," she informed us, looking a little miffed about the whole situation.

I could only imagine the level of training and amount of studying Sakura had invested into being a medic-nin.

It was one thing as a shinobi to possess physical strength and being able to manipulate it with chakra and various jutsu. But it was something else to possess an insane amount of knowledge. That's what made Sakura the best at what she did. Having smarts went a long way and even if you couldn't manage to have what it takes in the field, you could prove your worth in other places.

And in Sakura's case, she was pretty fierce in the hospital as well as on the battlefield.

I was slowly becoming more and more intrigued by her story. Having abandoned any previous attempts to eat in favor of hearing what she had to say. She didn't seem at all offended and continued along with her recollection of her mission as she had done before.

"I ran test after test of some of the patients but I couldn't find anything wrong. So I had Tsunade-sama send me some of her medical textbooks and I did some more research. Finally, after running one test, I found something I hadn't noticed before. Clots were developing in the veins and traces of a unique kind of poison were present in each of them. That's what the medics in Suna _hadn't_ noticed."

Piecing the remaining bits of the puzzle together, I was able to understand what had happened. "So you were able to extract samples of the poison in the veins, run and analyze the results from those tests and discover an antidote?"

Smile widening, she nodded, affirming that I had been correct in my theory. "That's right. Issues came up because it would be just my luck that the additional ingredients I needed were relatively scarce in Suna and there were a handful of patients that needed this treatment. So we had a specialist team deliver them and sure enough, everything else fell into place."

She leaned back in her chair, hand running along her neck in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was without a doubt building there.

I had to say, I was impressed. I wasn't too sure of what the original progress rate had been but the fact that Sakura had managed it in such a short time was nothing short of amazing. A pang of guilt chewed at me as I recalled mentioning to her about how annoying she was and how I never paid her any attention.

Without a doubt, with both me and Naruto having been gone for periods of time, she had no choice but to make herself stronger. She wanted to prove herself as a member of our team and that she wasn't just some girl. And she had definitely proved it.

"Sakura-chan that's amazing!" Naruto tossed from across the table, his excitement impossible to miss with his huge grin and wide eyes.

Blush staining her cheeks, she laughed softly, commenting that it was nothing she couldn't handle. I'm sure that statement was nothing short of the truth. However, in spite of her recent accomplishment, I couldn't ignore the rings of non-existent sleep around her eyes. That observation alone brought me to my second question.

Why had it taken her so long to get back?

A knock at my door caught me just before I could ask. Naruto quickly shot up from the table, nearly falling to the floor in the process. "I think that's Hinata, I'll see you guys later, I gotta get home!" He told us, swinging open my door where we in fact saw Hinata standing there looking slightly shocked. Sakura waved casually with a smile as Naruto pulled her off to their home.

She stood, walking over to my door. Throwing me a smile over her shoulder, she nodded, "I should probably head home and go rest myself."

But I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. It was selfish of me to ask her to stay when I knew she needed rest but I needed answers. All I needed was a little more time and then she could go. But how could I pull that off without seeming like I was being clingy. In the absence of an answer, she called my name, looking a little worried. With an idea forming in my mind, I asked as simply as I could manage.

"Why don't you stay here and rest."

* * *

I wasn't surprised that she fought me every step of the way when I asked.

What I had been surprised about however, was that she had ultimately agreed. Or maybe it wasn't the most surprising thing but I hadn't expected her to actually say yes. After arguing with her for ten minutes about how she wasn't imposing on me, she finally agreed to take a nap in my room. She didn't sleep long, maybe an hour or so tops and while she did so, I messed around with a few scrolls and mindless house activities to stay busy.

Once she woke up, I brewed some fresh tea for us both as we talked about a few other things. I could only hold the conversation for so long before I calmly asked, "What took you so long? You got back a little later than expected Sakura."

Pausing mid sip of her tea, I could tell by the expression on her face that she hadn't been expecting my question.

Clearing her throat, she nervously met my eyes with her own, shifting a bit as she mumbled something quietly. Shaking her head, she brushed it off, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, nothing bad happened." Her ability to read me was uncanny. Of course that had been the reason I had asked.

I had been concerned that maybe something had gone wrong and that perhaps whatever scenario I had imagined in my head was preventing her from returning. Obviously she was telling the truth to some extent. If it had been something truly serious, she probably would either be gone still or she would be hooked up to some machines in the hospital.

Though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I was thankful it was neither.

But her answer wasn't the one I was looking for.

She was aware of this as she carefully pulled her eyes away from my own. The second she did, I wanted to guide them back to my own, just to make sure that she wouldn't run. For her to know that she could trust me with whatever information she was holding back.

Finally, after what felt like minutes of sheer silence, she spoke.

"I would have been on time getting back. Hell, I actually would've been about a few days early as opposed to my original expected date of return. It was right when I was getting ready to head back, that a messenger informed me that the Kazekage wished to speak to me," she paused, letting me gather the information with as much time as I needed.

"Gaara?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I was correct in my assumption.

"Mhm," she nodded before continuing, "So I went to go see him. He thanked me for my work and things like that. He mentioned the training clinic I had proposed to increase the knowledge of upcoming medical-nin and stated that the numbers they had in Suna were incredibly low. He asked if I would be willing to stay longer and train them."

Shocked by the information, I mumbled quietly, "You said no."

She nodded again, this time, no words left her lips. She only stared down at the cup of tea warming her hands. I was unsure of what to say next. I'm sure she had her reasons and though I would've been even more annoyed if she wouldn't have returned, I would have respected her decision to do so.

Mustering up the only thing I could manage to say, I asked softly, "Why?"

A small quirk of her lips into a smile, she scoffed lightly. Seconds passed before she looked my way, eyes flickering with some unspoken feeling. "Why? Why else Sasuke-kun?" She laughed softly, her fingers weaving through her hair as she did so.

But I didn't have the answer to her question.

Instead, I waited patiently for her to answer it for me. "Well…I came back for you."

The way she whispered it to me, like it were some sort of sinful secret had the hairs on the back of my neck rising slowly. For me? But why? Had I really been the sole reason she declined the Kazekage's offer. "Sakura," I started carefully, not sure of where I was going with this, "Those people. They needed you there. I would've been alright for a little longer."

I lied through my teeth.

Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ceiling for a bit. "You may be right Sasuke-kun. At the same time, I wasn't obligated to stay. My mission was over and anything else would have just been on me. I stayed a bit to think it over but ultimately, I decided that you needed me here just a little bit more. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yes.

"Hn," I responded, smirking when I heard a warm laugh pass from her lips. "That's alright," she told me with a smile, "I know you missed me too. Especially since otherwise you would've taken a nasty fall down those stairs, hm?"

"Shut up Sakura," I scoffed, taking up our empty cups and placing them in the sink. I would wash them later, or at least that was my plan. Sakura had other plans it would seem as she moved beside me to wash them for me, "Wash them now Sasuke-kun. This way you don't have to worry about it later."

I watched her as she happily washed the rest of my few dishes that had begun to pile up, humming a small tune to herself. Another question rang through my mind as I found myself asking, "Why didn't you want me to go with you?"

I regretted my question immediately, watching the smile falter and replace itself with a frown. Turning off the water and drying her hands, she mimicked my stance, leaning against the sink to watch me intently. Sigh parting her lips, she shook her head, "I wanted to take you Sasuke-kun, I did. I just...I don't know."

She looked away, eyes narrowed out the window above my sink. But I wouldn't tolerate her avoiding my question. I needed solid answers.

That must've been the only reason I allowed my fingers to reach out and grab her chin softly between my thumb and forefinger. I hardly had to turn her to get her to look at me considering the second my skin made contact with hers, she was already watching my next move.

"Sakura," I warned and pleaded at the same time.

"Sasuke," she countered, and I immediately noticed the way she dropped the kun from my name. How badly I wanted to hear it again. Her smaller fingers clutched my wrist, tugging my hand down slowly. But instead of dropping the contact altogether, she held onto my hand, thumb brushing softy over each bump of my knuckles.

"I think…I think that I didn't want to mess things up. I knew if I brought you along that I'd be far too distracted. I just wanted to get it over with and come home. I knew that if I knew you were here, I could work ten times harder to finish whatever I had to do so I could see you," she paused, drawing in a slow breath before smiling up at me innocently, "That and I was hoping it'd give you time to miss me too. For you to feel a bit of what I felt when you left."

She finished her explanation, dropping my hand and taking a step to the side to brush past me. I could tell she wasn't trying to make me feel guilty, it was a simple hope and this was her way to find out her answer. Suddenly curious, I asked her to stop.

She did, turning to throw me a curious look.

I took slow steps towards her, leaving only a sliver of space between us as I asked. "Did you get your answer Sakura?"

Eyes reflecting back my own, she smiled and nodded. "You know what Sasuke-kun? I think I did."

I nodded, following her to the door, offering to take her bags from her to which she agreed. She didn't argue as I followed her home, time passing with moments of blissful silence and the occasional small talk. We reached her front door far sooner than I expected and as I handed her tings over to her, I asked casually, "What will you do now?"

Opening her door, she sat her things along the wall, turning to face me once more. Thinking it over herself, she sighed, "Probably get my mission report started and turn it in to Tsunade. Since it wasn't assigned from the Hokage, this is more up her alley so I'll give it to her."

Nodding, I thought briefly of a way to ask what I could not say directly. I wanted to see her again, to enjoy her company without any interruptions from anyone else. I wanted to catch up more and see what I've missed out on. I just needed an opportunity.

So as she waved me off and begun to disappear behind her door, I caught it with my foot and asked quickly, "Lunch at my place tomorrow? I'll make it." Turning around, she smiled and nodded, green eyes brightening with each passing second.

With a final wave of her fingers and a soft giggle, she whispered, "I'd love to Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **Currently updating this from class because I'm dedicated and I love you kids. Lol, but I hope you all liked this chapter. A little insight as to what happened and a little sweet SasuSaku moment. Class is starting so I'll see you all soon with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapters. Updates. All that good stuff. Going to try and speed update while I'm at work. Wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

With each glance at the clock, I felt myself getting that much closer to insanity.

If I recalled correctly, Sakura and I had agreed on lunch at my place around one o'clock. It was now nearing the two o'clock mark and any hopes of her showing up now were basically abandoned. She was in the village, that much was certain. There was no way she'd get sent out on another mission the day after she got back.

So where was she?

With a scowl, I eyed the bowls with contempt, figuring that by now they were probably room temperature. I could reheat them again if she showed up soon but at this point, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Feeling a little frustrated, I had to assure myself that there was some logical explanation as to why Sakura wasn't here.

Maybe someone stopped her on the way here? An elderly woman needing help with groceries. A child lost and unable to find his mother. Or maybe she'd put off turning in her report to Tsunade until this morning and the woman had kept her longer than expected.

Regardless of the reason behind her not being here, I was stuck with two bowls of food that needed to be taken care of.

With no way to figure out directly, I decided the best course of action would be to make my way to see Tsunade in person and ask her if she'd seen Sakura anywhere. On the off chance that I did in fact run into her, the least I could do was still give her the lunch I made. After all, she made both Naruto and I breakfast yesterday morning so of course I wanted to return the favor.

I quickly reheated our food, gathering two bentos in the process and quickly transferred the food over. Wrapping it carefully, I double checked to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and then I was off.

I scowled instantly upon feeling a few drops of rain splash against my forehead.

Was it seriously about to rain right this second?

Low growl tumbling from my lips, I took the longest stride I could muster and rushed as quickly as I could to the hospital. Though I would've liked to be dry myself at this point, my primary goal was ensuring that this food got to where it needed to be without getting completely drenched.

It was coming down harder now, faster too. With each drop soaking through my clothes and each now damp strand of hair now stuck to my cheeks and forehead, I used the last burst of energy to rush straight through the doors of the hospital.

The second I felt the rain stop, I shook my hair about, earning disapproving looks from the staff at the front desk.

I didn't so much as acknowledge their disregard for my behavior and instead made my way to the elevator. Much to my dismay, it was basically packed but I wasn't exactly in the mood to go up an unnecessary amount of stairs right this second.

"N-no wait! There's not enough ro-" A nurse tried to tell me but I just glared and stood as close to the front as I could.

Fuck taking the stairs, I'd make room.

I heard a few muffled complaints about me obviously soaking the floor with my wet clothes but I paid the voices no mind. I shut my eyes for a moment, hearing the elevator come to a halt. I moved so that the few behind me could exit before sliding back in once more.

The process continued, getting in, stepping out, all until I stood alone. I continued my ride up in silence, thinking to myself about nothing in particular. Just small things. Like where I'd go once I did actually manage to find Sakura. Possibly I could go and train. I was feeling a little tired so perhaps a nap wouldn't be a half bad decision either.

Yeah, a nap was definitely starting to sound like a good plan.

The soft ding, announcing my arrival sounded and I was stepping into the hallway. Remembering Yamanaka's directions from before, I heading all the way down to the end of the hall and knocked lightly on the door.

Hearing the command to come in, I did so, standing there shooting a glare at Tsunade who was already smirking rather wickedly at me.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I bit out coldly, clutching the food tightly in my hand as I resisted the urge to shiver at the cool air invading my senses. With a chuckle, she leaned back in her chair and shook her head, "Looking a little soaked Uchiha, what made you come all this way without an umbrella? Hmm?" The teasing in her tone was obvious along with her annoying curiosity.

"Where is she?"

"Not here obviously," she countered, lips still quirked upwards as her smile refused to fall. I'm sure if this woman's drinking and gambling hobbies weren't consuming so much of her life, picking at me would be the top of the list. I had to fight the urge to snap back smartly and instead settled for grinding my teeth together in frustration.

Just cut me a break and tell me where she is. That's all I wanted.

Like, here I was, looking downright pitiful. Holding food and drenched from head to toe. All I needed was an answer and she was literally toying with me right now of all times.

With a childlike huff, I turned on my heel and swung open her door. "Her office is down the other wall and it's the third on the left," she added right before I slammed her door shut. Following the directions, I stood outside the door, taking note of the golden nameplate right above the frame. Steadying myself, I tapped on her door, stepping inside once I heard her softly whisper for me to enter.

"Give me one second, I'll be with you in a minute," she told me, not bothering to look up from her work. I couldn't see what exactly she was working on but whatever it was must've been pretty important. She was furiously scribbling away, brows furrowed in concentration. A book was placed neatly to her left and every now and again, she'd take a glance at it.

I cleared my throat, hoping she'd look at me instead of her obnoxious amounts of work. Instead, she held up her finger, silencing me as she mumbled, "Give me a second. I'll be right with you." But I wouldn't settle for her ignoring me.

Stepping closer to her desk, I dropped the bentos right on top of her work.

Her eyes widened and narrowed instantly at the food. Looking up instantly, I saw the color drain from her face. "Oh my god...Sasuke-kun," she whispered, looking back down at the bag containing the bento as she opened it carefully. Her eyes darted over to the clock behind her and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Sasuke...I..."

"Just eat Sakura," I mumbled, hands slipping in my pockets. I resisted the urge to snatch them out immediately when I remembered how cold and damp they were. She was torn. On one hand, she looked absolutely miserable and if I had to guess, it was because she was without a doubt, tired and hungry. On the other hand, she was probably feeling nothing short of guilty for not showing up.

Running her fingers through her hair, she turned to look at the clock once more.

"I came in to take care of some work I missed. Files for new patients have been coming in all day and I was supposed to have finished the transfers by noon so I could make it back to your place," she explained, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly.

Was she always working this hard?

I could only imagine how taxing this must be. Day in and day out dealing with an insufferable amount of paperwork for hours on end.

Maybe there was something I could do?

Leaning over her desk, I scanned over the two stacks of forms in front of her. She leaned back, allowing me to see what she was working on. With a smile, she motioned me over to stand beside her. I did as I was instructed, hovering over her shoulder as I rested one hand against the back of her seat.

She leaned back further in her chair and in doing so, forced my hand to brush over her shoulder. The shiver that forced her to jump away was actually pretty amusing to watch. "Why are your hands so cold!?" She gasped, spinning around to glare at me. And I think that was the first time today that she actually took the time to notice me.

The large window behind her desk was her next point of observation. From there she had a pretty decent view of the village though perhaps not nearly as impressive as the view from the Hokage's mansion. From there she could see, however, the heavily pouring rain passing over the village. I watched as the realization appeared in her eyes as she gave me the most apologetic look she could muster.

"You came all the way here in the rain just to bring me lunch."

I didn't answer, simply casting my gaze back out the window. It was obvious that was what had happened, no need for me to say it out loud. What I also wasn't willing to admit, was how incredibly warm I felt when she pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah."

"I'll just take that as Sasuke speak for you're welcome." She giggled, the whole while still keeping me warm.

* * *

"Sakura?"

I whispered her name as softly as I could, watching as her glowing green eyes clashed with my own. I was rewarded with a smile as she sat at the edge of my bed. Perhaps now wasn't a good time, but I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over her current state of attire.

Dressed only in a silken robe, she crossed her legs, forcing the fabric to bunch and exposing much of her upper thigh. A soft laugh broke the silence.

I turned away, though whether it was out of embarrassment or a simple gesture of respect for her privacy, I wasn't sure.

Nonetheless, I didn't need her to see me losing any self control. I've been able to keep my hormones in check for years and I wasn't quite ready to start slipping up just yet. For now, I'd just keep my hands to myself and pray that someone out there would show me mercy.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been asleep all morning? You're not still tired are you?" She questioned, not before standing and reaching over to place her hand against my forehead. "You feel a little warm." And I think it best that she didn't see my face just yet because I more than aware of the burning sensation stinging my skin.

She carefully pulled away and I instantly relaxed. Having her so close made it hard to keep calm so a little breathing room was appreciated. But it wouldn't last long. Instead of giving me at least a solid foot of space, she sat right beside me, eyes worriedly peaking at my own. "Are you sick?" She asked earnestly.

But my answer was a dry no as I peeled my eyes away.

Something wasn't right.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" I did my best to ensure that it came out as a question and not as some sort of harsh request for her to leave. I was simply trying to figure things out and in order to do so, I'd need her help.

Thankfully it seemed my question had come out just as sincere as I had hoped. But her smile was unnerving. The way she casually leaned her head on my shoulder had me wary and the deep sigh that allowed her breath to fan across my exposed neck was dangerous.

Somehow, her fingers managed to grab my own. She held them softly, thumb brushing over each bump of my knuckles as she asked, "You don't remember, Sasuke-kun?"

Remember?

What was I supposed to be remembering exactly?

Last I could recall, I had brought her lunch and stuck around until she finished her work. After that, not much else happened. After much insisting on my behalf, she allowed me to walk her home. We made light conversation. The walk didn't take long, primarily because she lived fairly close to the hospital. Secondly, she mentioned how bad she felt for dragging me through the rain twice in one day.

There was still plenty of time left in the day after that and I simply spent it getting dry and training with Naruto.

Pretty anticlimactic day for the most part.

So what had I forgotten?

But the presence of lips on my ear had forced my attention immediately. I pulled back just enough to get a good enough look at her face. But she didn't seem the least bit shocked by her behavior. A playful smile was my greeting as she innocently asked me, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Do you really not remember?"

But I shook my head, looking around my room for the smallest of details to help me find an answer. After a particular shift, there was something that I had noticed.

I wasn't wearing any clothes.

It wasn't unusual to sleep with few clothes off but I never slept completely naked. Further inspection around the room revealed my shirt, boxers and pants spread all over my room.

"Sasuke…?"

But I ignored her. Because the longer I allowed my eyes to roam the floor, I saw what I had hoped I wouldn't. It would seem that Sakura's clothes, down to the items she wore underneath everything else were mixed in with my own. A gentle whisper of my name forced my head to glance at her nervously.

Further inspection of the robe that covered her equally bare body revealed that it was my mother's. Did I give it to her? I wasn't sure. But one thing was certain. I needed to figure this shit out.

"Sakura…" I called out for her, my eyes still slowly observing everything in my room that otherwise looked absolutely normal. She responded with arched brows as she awaited my question.

I swallowed down my nerves, forcing them just low enough so that the words I was so desperately trying to form would appear, "Did…did we…"

But they evaded my grasp. I couldn't stomach asking. And the worst part is, I already knew that my suspicions were true. The evidence couldn't have possibly been more explanatory of the situation. But what truly rand deep in my mind was as to how it happened. How did we end up like this?

Were we tossing back drinks without a single care? Did she openly confess her feelings to me yet again? And did I return them? Did I offer my soul to her in exchange for her own? Or was it nothing more than pure carnal lust?

Did I knowingly bring her to my home to steal her innocence? Did she comply only because she knew that's what I wanted? Did she beg me to stop as I buried myself into her most sinful of secrets? Had she allowed me to steal her innocence? Or had I been lost under some spell and took her out of simple need?

I didn't know, and though I didn't want to admit it, I was afraid.  
What would happen now? Where did we go from here? I don't even think I could begin to look her in the eye anymore. But she wouldn't allow me to wallow so deep into regret. Instead, she slipped her small fingers across the nape of my neck, rising slowly until they found themselves tangled within the mess of my hair.

"Sasuke-kun...look at me," she teased, breath mixing with my own as she gently moved me closer.

But I couldn't begin to open them. It was as if I suddenly had no control over my body. And I think my weakness was more than obvious. Because as her lips brushed against mines once, then twice, I couldn't stop the strained growl falling from my lips.

I refused her again when she asked, stuck in a sort of neutral state where I could only go with how she guided me.

I felt my head hit the soft cushion of pillows on my bed. Then the gentle resting of hips on mine. But with only a thin sheet, separating our bodies, I could feel everything that I needed too. It was that warmth that forced a groan from my throat and hand my hands squeezing her thighs tightly.

The whimper of pain only aroused me more but she didn't seem to mind. Her lips were back at my neck as she caught my attention with a teasing call, "I can help you remember Sasuke-kun. All I need you to do is look at me." And as if I wasn't already losing myself in such a small amount of pleasure, her sudden decision to slowly rock her hips into me didn't help ease the burning ache.

"Sakura…stop," I warned, knowing that I could only fight this so much. Torn between what I craved and what I knew I couldn't have.

But she wouldn't let up.

She pulled me into another slow and searing kiss, igniting the small fire running throughout my body. Then, with a careful hand, she trailed it down my chest, closing the distance slowly between where I so badly longed to feel her touch me.

Nail teasing just above me, she asked again, "Look at me Sasuke-kun…just open your eyes for me…"

"Sasuke!"

I jolted instantly, chest heaving as my eyes shot open. I could feel cold sweat racing down my neck and my nails digging into the sheets around me. My eyes frantically darted from left to right, searching for whoever had called my name.

And as my heart slowed to its normal pulse and my breathing evened out, I was able to feel a small yet warm hand curled around my own.

Sitting beside me, looking terribly worried was none other than a fully dressed Sakura.  
She looked relieved the second I called her name, tired smile on her lips as she nodded. Reaching her hand out slowly, she moved a strand of hair from my sweat-drenched forehead before capturing my hand once more. "Good, you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked, eyes never once leaving her.

"Naruto told me you guys were supposed to train this morning but when he got here, he found you like this," she finished, nodding over at Naruto who was watching us with a cool smile. I felt my lips tug down into a frown as I stared down at my clenched fists.

Squeezing my shoulder, she said, "I think you've got a cold Sasuke-kun. Perhaps you should take it easy today."

Unable to argue, I simply nodded and continued to stare blankly at my hands.

* * *

 **Okay so this took incredibly long and I'm incredibly sorry. I had half the chapter done but I can't write unless I have motivation. I didn't want to give you guys crap but I tried. Try to love me and I'll make it up to you with a new chapter really really soon. Promise! Also, I got some inspiration from a review for a particular follower. Much appreciated. You know who you are. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I bet you kids thought I forgot about this story didn't cha? Hahaha…well I did. Lol but a sweet precious pain in my ass has reminded me that I in fact did need to post for this. It got a lot of positive feedback and for those of you kind enough to stick around shall be rewarded handsomely. With chapters! Behold!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _Sneeze._

 _Giggle._

 _Glare._

 _Sneeze._

 _More laughter._

 _Bigger glare._

This had been the back and forth between Sakura and I for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. She'd been right in her theory; therefore, much to her amusement and my displeasure, I'd succumbed to a cold. Being confined to my bed for hours left me with plenty of time to think about the actions that had unfortunately landed me in such a predicament.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, had decided of my own free will to bring Sakura her lunch in the midst of a rather nasty downpour yesterday. One of the very _very_ few times I decided to do something good, it came back to bite me in the ass. Almost as if karma was sitting there on its prissy fucking throne the whole time thinking of the many ways to make sure I was screwed over as much as possible.

Hey, I get it. You can fucking stop now thanks.

"Sasuke-kun?"

But I suppose it could've been worse. At least Sakura had taken it upon herself to ensure that I was taken care of. She mentioned it was because she felt partially guilty. As she should.

However, she was beginning to test me.

For whatever reason, it had grown unreasonably cold in my room. But the incessant chill racing the length of my spine wasn't the problem. It was the effects of said chill that was the source of my loathing. All this goddamned sneezing was the problem.

Hell, it wasn't even the sneezing on its own. Sakura was the reason why this was steadily becoming more and more unbearable. Why? Each time I sneezed, she'd bite her stupid lip and start giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world. And for the sake of maintaining what little pride I had left, I stifled the sneeze tickling my nose and smirked triumphantly seeing her frown.

Hn. I won this round.

Rising from my bed, she rolled her eyes and tapped my cheek with her fingers. "You know," she began, voice already heavy with that patronizing tone, "You shouldn't hold in your sneezes, it's dangerous. You could rupture your eardrum that way, along with some other things."

With a scoff, paying little attention to her words, I mumbled back, "Then quit laughing when I sneeze, it's annoying."

I watched as the frown quickly fell from her face as the corners of her lips quirked into that playful smile. Fingers combing through her hair effectively pushing it to one side, she laughed innocently. "Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun. I can't help it, it's just incredibly _cute_."

Cute?

Puppies, are cute. Children that don't pick their noses, are cute. _She_ , was cute.

But me? No way. I don't do cute. Hell, my name and that word don't even belong in the same sentence. I scowled, pulling my eyes away as I swung my legs from beneath the sheets. "Yeah. I don't think so," I said, hoping the slightly irritated tone in my voice wasn't too harsh.

She quickly blocked my path to the door, hands squeezing the doorframe tightly as if that'd keep me from getting out. "Umm, where are you going?" She questioned, eyes narrowed softly.

I had to stop myself from staring at her eyes, losing myself with the way she scrunched her nose and puffed her lip.

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants, I answered simply, "Outside. Is that a problem?" Stepping to her right when I moved to the left, she kept me trapped and nodded quickly. "It is actually. You're sick and you need to rest."

With a challenging smirk, I stepped to my right, her left. "True, but I thought fresh air was good for you?"

Lips parting, and eyes wide, she quickly frowned and turned away from me. Nonetheless, she refused to move. So she wanted to be stubborn? That was fine. I could play dirty too. I mimicked her position, hands resting right above hers as I gripped the wall. Her eyes flashed to mine for less than a second before flickering to the wall once more.

Dipping my face to hers, I swallowed my excitement as she drew in a sharp breath when I brushed her cheek. Lips at her ear, I huskily whispered, "I'm right aren't I, _Sakura_? Unless…you have another reason to keep me here?" She grew silent, cheeks flushing with a shade much like her hair. Then, with a seemingly defeated sigh, her hand slid from the doorway as she stepped to the side.

Arms folded over her chest, she refused to look at me and I couldn't help the slight tilt of my lips. I whispered a thanks, slipping into the hallway but the call of my name prevented me from going any further.

Turning around, I was met with a sharp nail pressing into my chest.

"Just so there's no confusing things Sasuke- _kun_. If I truly wanted to keep you in bed all day, I doubt I'd have to work very hard."

Her words left me speechless at what I assumed was a rather suggestive implication. And if I hadn't been sure before, her sultry smile as she patted my cheek and disappeared down the hall only struck my interest much more than before. Then, as if the whole scene had never happened, she stuck her head around the corner, gesturing for me to follow with a smile, "Come on, let's get you some air."

Smirking the whole while, I followed her outside into my backyard.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here!?"

The second the screech reached my ears, my hand was over her mouth to prevent the torture from continuing. Scowl etching itself onto my face, I hissed coldly, "You're entirely too loud Yamanaka." Obviously insulted by my comment, she snatched my hand away from her mouth, crossing her arms with a huff.

I'd been minding my own business, going through some of the old Uchiha scrolls in the library. That's when _she_ happened. Banging on my door like some sort of mad woman. And for what?

To ask me a question that I myself had been wondering for a nearly a week now.

Figuring if I wanted her out of here sooner I'd tell her what I did know. "Sakura isn't here. I haven't seen her since I was sick." Which was true. She'd been absent for quite a while now. I assumed she was probably just busy with work but even still, I thought I would've heard from her at least once by now.

Well, wherever she was, I'm sure she was fine. Otherwise I'd have heard about it by now.

"Well I need you to go find her for me, we have a meeting to get to and I can't find her!" She ordered, hands on her hip. I wasn't intimidated, not in the least. However, her tone suggested that she was definitely worried and that was enough cause for concern.

Her sigh was desperate as she pushed aside her pride and spoke again. "Look, she's been spending a lot of time with you which is why I'm here in the first place. I get if you don't want to do this for me, fine, but I know you're worried about her too. So just see if you can manage to find her for me, please?"

I groaned, fingers clawing through my hair as I looked anywhere but her. Was this really necessary?

To be completely honest, I didn't know why I was torturing myself like this. Of course the second she left I'd go out and look for Sakura. Let's face it, Konoha was a big place and I'd need all the time I could to find her. Knowing Sakura, she could only be in a few places so that narrowed down the search quite a bit.

With no way to weasel out of it, I waved her off, "Fine. I'll go see what I can do."

The sickeningly sweet smile on her wicked lips only forced me to roll my eyes. Shutting the door behind me, I sighed. Time to go find this girl.

* * *

I was surprised. Honestly, surprised.

Of all the places. I'd run myself ragged looking for Sakura today. Literally I'd been out for several hours. I don't even know why I hadn't bothered to give up sooner. But I suppose it was the nagging determination I had to find her.

I checked her job. Figured if anything, she'd tuckered herself out and was passed out at her desk. So needless to say, I was rather shocked to find that to not be the case. That damned sensei of hers was no help either. Figured she'd know something.

But of course she only smirked and pretended to know absolutely nothing.

I asked around the markets. Checked the hospital twice. Even stopped by Kakashi's and Naruto's to see if they'd heard anything. And of course just to my luck, nothing.

So for nearly twenty minutes or so, I walked around the village aimlessly. As I did so, I couldn't help but wonder how a woman with such exotic features, such as hers, was nowhere to be seen. But then, I'd caught the sound of that familiar laugh. I swear I had never moved so fast. I was going to give her a piece of my mind. Having me running all over the village like a damn fool.

But the moment I saw her throw back that shot, I knew something was wrong.

Stepping into the bar, I carefully approached her from behind. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" She didn't jump or flinch. For a moment, I didn't even think she heard me. But slowly, as the seconds rolled on, she turned to flash me a half smile, gesturing to the seat beside her, "Take a seat…Sasuke-kun."

I scowled, moving to her side to get a better look at the damage in front of her. Much to my shock as well as my relief, only one glass and two empty shot glasses sat in front of her.

So she hadn't gotten completely trashed.

However, I wasn't exactly happy that she'd been drinking so early in the first place. I'm sure there was a story behind it, but for now, my mail goal was to get her home. I gently tugged on her shoulder, trying to coax her to move but she only swatted my hand away as she flagged down the bartender.

"She's had enough," I answered for her, earning me a look of disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun," she pleaded, "I'm fine, honestly. One more drink and I'll be ready to go. Just…not yet." So she was still in her right mind but I still wasn't convinced that she needed anything else. Shaking my head, I pulled her by the waist, squeak falling from her lips as I mumbled, "Then you can have another drink at my place but I'm not leaving you here."

Our little scene had caught the attention of another, a young shinobi, probably in his early twenties or so. Frown on his face, he approached us and in a challenging voice he managed to speak, "Easy man, let her drink. What do you care what she does?"

It was my turn to frown yet again as I took a step forward. Sakura's had was wrapped around my arm as she tugged me back, "Don't, it's not worth it."

And it was only her word that had me backing down and letting my pride take such a blow.

She was right. He wasn't worth it. I didn't come here to fight boys for sticking their noses into other people's business. I came here to find Sakura and make sure she got home safely. I scoffed, hand not once leaving her waist as I shot him a glare, "Let's go Sakura."

She sighed but I knew she wouldn't fight me on it anymore. She gave the boy an apologetic smile before following along with my tugs. Feeling a jab at my side, I glanced down to see the frown she was giving me. "Was this really necessary? I honestly would've had maybe another drink or two and went straight home."

I didn't answer her, I simply kept walking until we reached the compound. Slipping our shoes off, we stepped inside. She sat at my table, instantly making herself at home which I didn't mind. Grabbing a glass, I poured her a drink, sliding it to her end of the table.

"Thanks," she whispered, glass inches from her lips before she paused, "Are you not going to drink?"

I shook my head, taking a seat across from her. My eyes were drawn to her lips as her teeth bit them gently. Ripping my eyes away, I watched as she took a slow swig of her drink. "I had hoped you would but I suppose it doesn't matter much. Anyways, what were you doing looking for me?"

I shrugged, folding my arms over my chest as I answered simply, "Yamanaka sent me to find you. Said she hadn't seen you and that you two were supposed to have a meeting." She paused, lowering the glass slowly as she arched her brow. "Ino? Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"I find that a little hard to believe considering she stopped by my office earlier today. The meeting was last Thursday so I'm not too sure what that was all about," she finished quietly. I mentally slapped myself, knowing I should've figured it out sooner. Of course that sneaky woman had sent me to look for Sakura on purpose. Always meddling into other people's business.

Well whatever, I'd found her and she was safe so I couldn't be too upset.

But I still had questions that I desperately needed answers to. Wasting no time, I asked, "Why were you out drinking so early?"

Downing the rest of her drink, she slid the glass back towards me for another. Though I was a little skeptical, I poured it nonetheless. She took it gratefully, fingers tapping the glass as she sighed, "It was just a really rough day. I'm exhausted and I just needed a moment to breathe is all. I feel like I'm suffocating."

Now that I had the time to truly look at her, I could see she was right. The heavy bags under her eyes, the darkness of her eyes that were usually so much brighter.

She'd been working herself to death.

I didn't really know how to help, no amount of shinobi training had equipped me to deal with this. But it was obvious she needed to relax. So thinking of a simple solution, I tossed out my proposal, "Take a few days from work."

With an exhausted smile, she shook her head. "Tempting. However, with the new clinic being set up and with me being in head, I've got my hands tied for a while until things start to level out." Rolling my eyes, I rose from my seat and took her glass. She didn't argue, just quietly watched me move around.

"Hn. Let me worry about that," I finally mumbled, nodding towards my room. Hesitantly, she followed me but I didn't go in. "Rest here. I'll be in Itachi's room, right across the hall if you need me." Clearly shocked, she quickly spun around to face me. "Sasuke-kun! I c-can't…I don't think—"

"You can borrow one of my shirts or whatever. I'll see you in the morning," and with that, I turned to leave. Fingers curled around my wrist, I stopped as she stood there looking completely nervous. But she looked at me, smile on her lips as she whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I appreciate it a lot. Goodnight."

I don't know what compelled me to do it but I turned around and with a gentle tap of her forehead, I smirked softly, "Ah. You too."

* * *

 _ **Alas, I know I say it a lot but I will be posting more now. The semester is finally over and I can relax in peace. Full summer ahead of working, gaming and writing for your precious faces. Love you guys and don't forget to review! Also, there's a poll in my bio for you guys to vote for your next updates!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So desperate for these chapters! Please children, let me rest! Lol, kidding. I've slacked off enough. Time to make a grand return with some more wonderful chapters!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"You...clearly don't listen," I mumbled, eyes narrowed at the woman who was steadily picking at the thinnest strand of my last nerve.

Sakura had promised me that she would take it easy after the little scenario I'd seen the other night. The last thing I needed was her picking up on Tsunade's bad habits so I had made sure she was resting more often than not. And yet, despite my clear warning, she had managed to slip off back to work, right underneath my nose.

Her eyes slowly looked up from the file she was reading, sheepish smile on her lips she innocently replied, "Sorry?"

I frowned more, shutting her door behind me as I walked closer, "Sakura, you aren't supposed to be here." She sighed, fingers smoothing back her hair as she nodded, "I know but-"

"But nothing," I stopped her swiftly, "You're supposed to be resting."

She sucked in a breath, turning in her chair to glance out the large window behind her. It was a nice day, a little on the cool side but mostly because of the pretty heavy breeze that was sweeping through the village. I didn't want her to think I was trying to confine her to her home but anywhere but work would be better for her right now.

Meeting my eyes again, she asked, "Would it change anything if I told you why I'm here?"

Her question peaked my interest. What other reason would she have to be here besides doing work? I contemplated whether or not she was just trying to convince me to let her stay but decided against it. She didn't have much of a reason to lie really.

Knowing I was going to regret letting her have her way, I sighed, "Let's hear it."

Her eyes widened and a stupid little smile lifted her cheeks, quickly she motioned me over, shifting her chair so I would have space, "Take a look at this." I walked over, hands in my pockets as I bent down to get a better look at the file. She allowed me a moment to read over it and the longer I read, the more confused I became, "What is this?"

"This, Sasuke-kun, is a file that I found a short while ago. It's a list of a few jutsu from the Uchiha clan, back in Madara's day, that were never passed down. Apparently the scrolls are in the Uchiha library," she finished, seemingly fascinated with the rather long list of jutsu.

Suddenly, a question sprung in the back of my head as I found myself asking, "Why do you have it?" Probably to anyone else, the questions would've come off as rude but she understood my curiosity.

Leaning back in her chair, she mumbled, "Stumbled across this on one of our missions to find you. When we were sifting through Orochimaru's lair, I managed to find it in one of the labs. It appears he was planning on teaching you these techniques before he completed the body transfer. Thing is, I have no use for them so I was actually going to give it to you."

She folded the paper into a neat little square, handing it over with a smile, "Guess I just got caught up doing a bit of research about them. Of course they're native only to the Uchiha so there isn't much data elsewhere." I slipped the paper in my pocket, making a small note to see if I could find anything myself about it, but there was still another matter of business to attend to.

"You're not off the hook Sakura. We're leaving," I told her, hoping that my voice would be enough to sway her. It seemed that it worked though as I watched her roll her eyes and rise from her desk.

Brushing past me and into the hallway, she mumbled, "You're so pushy. Maybe you need to take more of a load off than me." I scoffed, not putting much stock into her words. If anything, I was antsy because I didn't have much to do. Hadn't gotten any missions yet and with Naruto at meetings all the time, I always ended up training alone.

That's why I was thankful Sakura was around as well, I knew I had at least one person I could rely on without Naruto around.

"So," her voice broke through my thoughts as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Where are you taking me?" I blinked, not entirely sure of what she meant by her question. I hadn't planned on taking her anywhere, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't a work but of course we see how that ended up. Shrugging, I mumbled, "I suppose I'm taking you home since you didn't listen to me earlier."

She slowed her steps and when I realized that she had no intentions of following, I stopped as well. "Sakura," I warned, patience already dwindling to zero.

"What if I suggested we relaxed together? I wouldn't have to go home just yet, right?" She quickly asked, eyes pleading for me to agree. I didn't see why she was so adamant about going home but if she had something reasonable to do that didn't involve her working herself to death, I suppose I could tolerate it. Nodding, I urged her to continue.

Perking up instantly, she asked, "Ino was telling me about this new mixed onsen just a short ways out. Do you want to check it out?"

That was unexpected.

Going to the hot springs wasn't completely unordinary but the fact that this one specifically was mixed was the part that confused me. Then again, this was all probably a part of Yamanaka's doing on purpose. Of course I was no fool to turn down such a thing but it wouldn't be easy, that much was certain. So with a straight face as I attempted to hide my excitement, I agreed, "Fine."

Fingers snatching my own, she tugged me along as we made our way to the gates. I had to admit, I was getting more and more excited by the second.

Of course I'd have to show some restraint. Not so much for anyone else that would be there but definitely for Sakura. She was right, the trip hadn't taken too long and before I knew it we were here. We separated, going too our designated sides to shower and get undressed. I peeked inside before stepping out, thankful that not too many people were in here.

Slipping into the water, I sighed, shivering at how quickly my muscles relaxed. I had to admit, Yamanaka was pretty spot on about this place, though I'm sure any separated hot spring would've been just as fine.

Just a short distance away, I could see a small figure sliding in beside me. I closed my eyes, figuring I'd give her some privacy. Yet, at the elated moan that ghosted past her lips, I clenched my teeth so tightly that I thought they'd break. I could honestly do without the noises, I was tempted enough as is. But I'm sure she was just as oblivious as ever.

"How is it?" She asked, signalling to me that the coast was clear...for now.

I nodded, sinking further into the water as a feeble attempt to get away. Of course I would only get so far from her, who knows what kind of creeps were lurking around here. Mixed baths? More like a free ticket for perverts to get a quick peep show. But they wouldn't get one while I was here with her.

I leaned forward, hand reaching for my back at the sudden tickle of an itch. Unfortunately for me, it was right in the center and no matter how I twisted and turned, I couldn't scratch it.

I had far too much pride to sit here and rub against the rocks like some sort of dog with an itchy behind and I wouldn't dare ask Sakura. But of course, I hadn't been exactly subtle about it and she being the perceptive person she was, noticed immediately. "Here let me," she offered, pushing on my back as she shifted closer.

"Where is it?" She asked, fingers already gliding swiftly down my back.

I didn't answer or perhaps I simply couldn't answer. The gentle scraping of her nails against my back forced a chill straight down my spine and into somewhere a bit more _private._ When I refused to answer, simply content with letting her run her skilled hands against my skin, she sighed, inching her hands lower as they traveled down my side.

"You're going to have to help me out here. At least tell me if I'm close?"

But little did she know, my itch had subsided just a short while ago. Instead, a whole new _itch_ took its place. I wasn't nearly desperate enough to trick her into finding it. And while I truly doubted she'd go that far, her roaming hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

A soft drag of her nails along my waist had me tensing so quick that I almost believed I'd never been in the springs to begin with.

Losing my restraint, inch by inch, I managed to croak out, "Sakura...stop."

Whether or not she had heard me was up for debate because I'm sure I had said it loud enough for her ears only. And yet, she kept going, gently tracing shapes against by scorching skin like it was nothing. Glancing her way to see if she was honestly playing games with me or not, I was shocked to see her eyes on another sitting beside her.

Idiot. Of course she didn't fucking notice how close her hands were to...

My thoughts trailed off as some boy, cocky grin on his lips, moved in as he tried to smoothly present his interest in Sakura. Like I wasn't inches away from her with her hand practically on my thigh. I needed to get her attention before things got worse, this was neither the time nor the place for her to be teasing me. Because when it all boiled down to it, if she pushed me hard enough, I wouldn't hesitate, I don't give a damn where we were.

Her hand had paused on my thigh, almost as if it were unable to move anymore but at this point she was far too close. One touch and I'd be screwed.

"Come on sweetheart, just a few minutes of your time is all I need," the boy assured her, gripping the edge as he tried to move in closer. Her voice trailed off as she quickly tried to think of an excuse to get him away but in her attempts to run, she had miscalculated just how close she was.

As she tried to pull herself back, one hand gripped me and in turn, my hand snatched hers. Teeth grinding together, I hissed her name.

Realizing her mistake, she turned to me, cheeks flushed as she quickly blurted out an apology. I could feel my eyes burning, knowing that the Sharingan had activated on its own as a direct result of her touch. Through clenched teeth, voice straining I managed to groan out, "I don't need an apology...I need you to let go."

She instantly snatched her hand away, cheeks ever redder as she apologized again.

Even without her fingers grasping me, the sensation didn't go away. I could still feel the warm grip of her hand forcing another groan from my lips. I needed to get out of here. Snatching my towel from behind me, I hopped out, quickly covering myself as I stalked out. "Wait! Sasuke hold up a second!" Sakura screamed after me. I hadn't been aware she was following me until I heard several impressed whistles and without thinking, I threw my towel around her and shoved her inside.

Shutting the door behind us, I quickly ran my fingers through my damp hair. Walking over to a mirror I saw that my sharingan had finally subsided.

I turned to Sakura, shocked to see her eyes rip away from me immediately as her cheeks flared again. "What is it?" I frowned, making my way back to grab my things. She bit her lip, quickly shaking her head as she rushed off. I watched her go, even more confused than before, simply glad that the entire ordeal was over.

However, one glance down reminded that I still needed that cold shower and badly.

* * *

Several days later, I found myself at Sakura's door.

I knew why I was here and I could only hope that she wouldn't be too preoccupied to assist me with my task for the day. It was a bit later in the afternoon yet not too late that I expected her to be sleeping. So with hopeful thoughts, I found myself knocking on her door.

I listened intently, focusing on the footsteps I heard approaching. Good at least she was home and not at work.

However, I was shocked to see Tenten open the door rather than Sakura. She stood there, eyes watching me before a grin broke out on her lips, "Well well well...Sakura didn't tell us she'd invited her _boyfriend_ over for drinks tonight as well."

I stared blankly at her, frown on my lips as the stench of cheap liquor permeated my nose. Taking a step back, meanwhile ignoring her comment, I mumbled, "She didn't invite me. Where is Sakura anyway?" But she only giggled, stepping to the side as another, even more annoying girl poked her head in. "Well if it isn't Sasuke-kun," she teased in a voice that literally made me want to cringe.

Why did she have to be here too? And just what the hell was going on that was preventing Sakura from answering her own damned door?

Convincing myself that I simply needed to stay calm, I sighed and asked again, "Where is Sakura?" But these two found much more entertainment in getting me worked up rather than answering me. Finally seeing that my patience was nearing its limit, they stepped aside only for them both to obnoxiously announce my presence.

I brushed past them, fully intent on finding her myself.

Slipping further into her apartment, I was surprised to see her coming out of her room, clad only a long-sleeved shirt which I recall as being one of my own. Standing there with a confused look, she shut her door behind her and gave me a small smile, "Oh, what brings you over Sasuke-kun?"

I was doing my best to focus on her question rather than the fact that she was wearing my shirt with nothing covering the lower part of her body. Shutting my eyes, I breathed out, "I need your help but I see you're busy with whatever _this_ is."

I nodded my head in the direction of her kitchen where the two other girls accompanying her were pretending not to listen in on our conversation.

She leaned to the side, peeking at the girls who were laughing about something I couldn't exactly hear. Giggling, she tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded, "Right. Ino suggested we drink and have a girls night at my place. Hinata and Temari should be over in a bit as well. Damn, well it looks like I'll just have to continue with my plans solo for tonight.

"Sorry for disturbing you then," I apologized, already preparing to leave when she caught my hand and tugged me into her room.

She locked her door behind us, flicking back on her light as she sat down on her bed, patting the space beside her. I claimed my seat, watching as she smoothly crossed her legs and asked, "What did you need help with? Maybe I can help now?" I shook my head, forcing my attention from something other than her legs.

"I wanted to go see if I could find those scrolls, the ones containing the jutsu you showed me." Her eyes lit excitedly as she bit her lip and glanced at her door, "I wish I would've known earlier. I'd be more than happy to if they weren't already here."

I shrugged, figuring I could go alone or at least save it for another day.

Honestly, I would've rathered her join me since I did have her to thank for finding it in the first place. Rising from her bed, I decided that I probably should just head home and call it a night. Yet again, Sakura was stopping me, "I'm really sorry, if you want, assuming I'm not completely hungover, we could go tomorrow?"

I was surprised at how tore down she seemed to be about the whole thing. It honestly wasn't a big deal, the Uchiha Library wasn't far so I could go whenever.

But of course she was always so much more distraught over the little things. Placing my hand on the top of her head, I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." She nodded, small blush tickling her cheeks as she followed me out. Opening her door, she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink or two?"  
One look at the two girls flashing me suggestive winks only confirmed the answer that was already lingering at the tip of my tongue. "I'll pass tonight," I politely declined, mumbling for her to enjoy the rest of her evening.

I wasn't sure if she was just looking for a way to stall the time or what but for the upteenth time tonight, she stopped me before I could get too far. "Hey uh," she paused, nervously looking away as she shut her door behind us, "About the other day…"

"I'd rather not," I quickly bit out, already hating myself a little more for being in the situation in the first place.

Hands rubbing her arm shyly, she added, "I didn't know that's what I uh...you know. I just wanted to say sorry." The fact that she was being incredibly shy about what happened was amusing to say the least. I was going to spare her embarrassment but then her comment that followed was enough to force a blush to my own cheeks.

"I um...I was impressed," she whispered, cheeks hotter than before with her hair tossing about from the night breeze.

I shaped up, quickly as to hide my own slipup. However, I couldn't help but smirk at the comment, feeling my ego flare far more than it already had. "Anyways," she brushed aside the subject with a frown, "Your shirt, did you want it back?"

Shaking my head, I moved to her ear and whispered, "Keep it. You look better in it than I do."

Leaving her completely stunned, I turned on my heel and finally left before she could convince me otherwise. The whole while, I couldn't keep the smug look off my face. Of course, even without trying, I always managed to impress. Sakura's official approval just made it that much more rewarding to hear.

* * *

"Why is it so dark?"

"It's a tunnel Sakura."

"Well yeah...but it's not supposed to be like pitch black either. Aren't there like torches or something?" She asked, fingers tight around my arm as we made our way deeper into the underground passageway beneath the Uchiha compound.

Thankfully, she hadn't ended up too intoxicated following her girls night and had shown up eagerly outside my door to get started on our _adventure_.

We just had a short ways to go before we made it there which was good because her constant complaining as to why it wasn't the most illuminated place in the world was beginning to test me. A few more minutes and we were climbing up into the basement of the library. I went first, helping her up second once I was sure it was clear, thankfully, there was light here.

I motioned for her to follow, eyes scanning as I led us through each twist and turn before coming to a room.

Placing my hand on the wall, I dispelled the Genjutsu keeping it sealed from outsiders. Lighting a few candles on the wall, I shut the door behind us and proceeded to look around. This was my first time here but I had known the whereabouts from Itachi a while back. Fishing the paper out of my pocket, I activated my Sharingan, scanning over it before crumbling it with a smirk.

Of course there had been some sort of hidden instruction written on it, making my search that much easier.

I strode over to one of the shelves in the back, grabbing the small before moving to the front with Sakura. Sitting on the floor, I peeled it open, smirking seemingly blank page. "I can see it with my Sharingan," I informed Sakura who was confused as to why I was staring at it so intently.

She mouthed an 'oh', signalling her understanding as she sat beside me. "What does it say?"

"It's a list of jutsu, the same ones from before. There's instructions and things here teaching about how to successfully execute them," I told her, eyes scanning over the scroll a few more times before I decided to save the rest for later. "Come on, let's go," I instructed, turning to see her eyes currently glued to a book in particular on the shelf.

Moving beside her, I looked to see what is was that had captured her attention, only to smirk when I realized it was a medical textbook, specifically for the anatomy and history of the Sharingan.

"You can take it if you want," I offered, noting that I probably wouldn't have much use for it. Plus I could trust in the fact that she wasn't planning on doing anything dangerous with the information. She probably just found it more fascinating than anything. Not much harm to be done from that.

Before she could think of an excuse to say no, I was shoving it in her hands, nodding for her to follow me once more.

"Thanks," she mumbled and when I turned to see the reason for her tone, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course her nose was already buried into the book. How typical of her. But I couldn't blame her, I was just as eager to take a better look at these jutsu as she was to learn more about my clan's secret technique.

Finally making our way back outside, I took a look at the clock on the wall. It wasn't even noon yet, leaving me with more than enough time to get started with learning these techniques.

A gentle tap on my shoulder grabbed my attention as I caught a glimpse of an innocent smile. "What is it?" I asked curiously, surprised she had put down the book already. If anything, I expected her nose to be in it for the rest of the day. "What's wrong? You don't like the book?" Quickly shaking her head, she answered, "No...it's really good. I just uh...well I haven't eaten yet and I was wondering if we could grab something quick and come back here? You know, you could train in peace and I could just read here and keep you company."

I suppose it made sense as to why she'd always be so shy to ask me things. I was never exactly considerate of feelings when she would ask when we were younger but I enjoyed her presence a lot more than I used to.

She was never too loud or troublesome and made good quality conversation about whatever came to mind.

Figuring that it couldn't hurt to spare a few minutes, I nodded, "I don't mind. Where did you have in mind?" She grinned, eyes beaming and I instantly couldn't help but chuckle as I caught on. "So the idiot finally has time for us, huh. Let me guess, ramen?" Laugh bubbling, she nodded and tugged on my arm, "Exactly, let's not keep our future Hokage waiting. Who knows, he might have a surprise for you."

Little did I know, I'd be getting a surprise after all.

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was garbage. I'll admit. It was halfway written and I just kinda let it sit. Didn't feel like changing it because I'm a lazy troll and made it even worse by ending it with a cliff. What's the surprise? No one gets to know. Not even me because i make this all up as I go. #Writing101 We all do it bro. Anyways, chapters are basically falling out of my ass at this point. You are welcome and try to still love me, kay? (P.S. Fun fact, I went to this party once with my coworkers, it was great. This one dude though, getting a lot of dances from the chicks at the party but he was having a hard time 'controlling' his stuff if you catch my drift. Long story short, I went to grab my friends hand as we were trying to weave our way through the crowd and ended up grabbing his junk and like freaked out. I mean he hand pants on but like still you could...never mind. Anyways, I just kinda related with Sakura at that one part. I was so embarrassed and I saw him the next day and apologized but he didn't mind cause he's a dude so yeah.)**_


End file.
